Sentai Episodes
Himitsu Sentai Goranger # The Crimson Sun! The Invincible FiveRangers (真っ赤な太陽! 無敵のゴレンジャー Makka na Taiyō! Muteki no Gorenjā) # The Blue Earth! The Deforestation Plan of Death (青い地球! 死の砂漠化計画 Aoi Chikyū! Shi no Sabakuka Keikaku) # Big Counterattack! A Yellow Whirlwind (大逆襲! 黄色いつむじ風 Dai Gyakushū! Kiiroi Tsumujikaze) # A Crimson Kick! Smash the Micro Big Plan (紅のキック! 砕けミクロ大作戦 Kurenai no Kikku! Kudake Mikuro Dai Sakusen) # Green Anger, Immortal Gas-Person (みどり色の怒り 不死身ガス人間 Midori-iro no Ikari Fujimi Gasu Ningen) # Red Riddle! Chase the Spy Route to the Sea (赤い謎! スパイルートを海に追え Akai Nazo! Supai Rūto o Umi ni Oe) # Pink Moonlight! Wolf Corps (ピンクの月光! オオカミ部隊 Pinku no Gekkō! Ookami Butai) # Black Fear! The Murderous Poison Fang (黒い恐怖! 殺しの毒牙 Kuroi Kyōfu! Koroshi no Dokuga) # Blue Shadow, Variblune Secret Strategy (青い影法師 バリブルーン秘密戦略 Aoi Kagebōshi Bariburūn Himitsu Senryaku) # The Red Balloon! Wind Speed at 100 Meters (赤い風船! 風速100メートル Akai Fūsen! Fūsoku Hyaku Mētoru) # Green Shudder! The Escape From Ear Hell (みどり色の戦慄! 耳地獄からの脱出 Midori-iro no Senritsu! Mimi Jigoku Kara no Dasshutsu) # Super Energy of Silver! Burning Hell (銀色の超エネルギー! 焦熱地獄 Gin'iro no Chō Enerugī! Shōnetsu Jigoku) # The Pink Secret! Defeat the Human Bomb (ピンクの秘密! 人間爆弾を倒せ Pinku no Himitsu! Ningen Bakudan o Taose) # The Red Coffin! The Mysterious Skull Mansion (赤い棺桶! ドクロ屋敷の怪 Akai Kan'oke! Dokuro Yashiki no Kai) # The Big Blue Fortress! Big Raging Variblune (青い大要塞! 大暴れバリブルーン Aoi Dai Yōsai! Dai Abareru Bariburūn) # White Weirdness! The Eye in the Mirror (白い怪奇! 鏡の中の目 Shiroi Kaiki! Kagami no Naka no Me) # The Purple Theme Park! A Demonic Cemetery (むらさき色の遊園地! 悪魔の墓場 Murasaki-iro no Yūenchi! Akuma no Hakaba) # Horrible Black Crusaders! Attack According to the (Secret) Plan (戦慄の黒十字軍!（秘）作戦で攻撃せよ Senritsu no Kuro Jūjigun! (Hiso) Sakusen de Kōgeki Seyo) # A Blue Spark! The Spy Front That Floats in the Sea (青い火花! 海に浮かぶスパイ戦線 Aoi Hibana! Umi ni Ukabu Supai Sensen) # Crimson Fight to the Death! Sunring Mask vs. Red Ranger (真っ赤な死闘! 日輪仮面対アカレンジャー Makka na Shitō! Nichirin Kamen Tai Aka Renjā) # Blue Miracle! The Mysterious Airship That Came From Antiquity (青い驚異! 古代から来た怪飛行船 Aoi Kyōi! Kodai Kara Kita Kai Hikōsen) # Yellow Air Raid! Nightmares of Atlantis (黄色い空襲! アトランティスの悪夢 Kiiroi Kūshū! Atorantisu no Akuma) # Green Dogfight! The End of the Mysterious Airship (みどりの空中戦! 怪飛行船の最期 Midori no Kūshūsen! Kai Hikōsen no Saigo) # Blue Anger! Strong Greenmerang, Big Counterattack (青い怒り! 強烈ミドメラン大逆襲 Aoi Ikari! Kyōretsu Midomeran Dai Gyakushū) # Crimson Fuse! The Eighth Torpedo Attack (真赤な導火線! 八ツ目の魚雷攻撃 Makka na Dōkasen! Yattsume no Gyorai Kōgeki) # Seven Vein Changes! The Dreadful Poison Expert (青すじ七変化! 恐怖の毒薬博士 Aosuji Shichi Henka! Kyōfu no Dokuyaku Hakase) # Yellow Object Q! FiveRanger Base S.O.S. (黄色い物体Q! ゴレンジャー基地SOS Kiiroi Buttai Kyū! Gorenjā Kichi Esu Ō Esu) # Big Red Eruption! Infiltrate the Underground Base (赤い大噴火! 地底基地に潜入せよ Akai Dai Funka! Chitei Kichi ni Sennyū Seyo) # Red Pursuit! The Mysterious Seal Train (赤い追撃! なぞの封印列車 Akai Tsuigeki! Nazo no Fūin Ressha) # Golden Columns of Fire! Consecutive Mines, Big Explosions (金色の火柱! 機雷連続大爆発 Kin'iro no Hibashira! Kirai Renzoku Dai Bakuhatsu) # The Black Challenge! Enrage, Five Stars of Justice (黒い挑戦状! 怒れ五つの正義の星 Kuroi Chōsenjō! Ikare Itsutsu no Seigi no Hoshi) # Hot Blue Wind! No Response from Variblune (青い熱風! バリブルーン応答なし Aoi Neppū! Bariburūn Ōtō-nashi) # The Red Target! A Fake FiveRanger Appears (赤い標的! にせものゴレンジャー出現 Akai Hyōteki! Nisemono Gorenjā Shutsugen) # The Yellow Spy Battle! You Saw the Power of YTC (黄色いスパイ戦! 見たかYTCの威力 Kiiroi Supai Ikusa! Mita ka Wai Tī Shī no Iryoku) # Big Strange Black Bird! Gondola - War Bomber Fleet (黒い大怪鳥! コンドラー戦斗爆撃隊 Kuroi Dai Kai Tori! Kondorā Sentō Bakugeki Tai) # The Fierce Crimson Charge! The Mobile Fortress Invincible Battleship (真赤な猛進撃! 動く要塞無敵戦艦 Makka na Mō Shingeki! Ugoku Yōsai Muteki Senkan) # A Pure White Flash! The Black Cross Führer's True Form (真白い閃光! 黒十字総統の正体 Masshiroi Senkō! Kuro Jūji Sōtō no Shōtai) # The Blue Cliff! The Search for Demonic Pirate Treasure (青い断崖! 悪魔の海賊宝さがし Aoi Dangai! Akuma no Kaizoku Takara Sagashi) # Crimson Sea of Japan! The Mysterious Meteorite's ESP (真赤な日本海! 怪隕石の超能力 Makka na Nihonkai! Kai Inseki no Chōnōryoku) # The Crimson Vengeance Demon! The Pink Ranger From Hell (紅の復讐鬼! 地獄のモモレンジャー Kurenai no Fukushū Oni! Jigoku no Momo Renjā) # Big Black Counterattack! The Battle of Tottori Dune (黒い大逆転! 鳥取砂丘の攻防戦 Kuroi Dai Gyakushū! Tottori Sakkyū no Kōbōsen) # The Black Ironman Dies! Farewell, Variblune (黒の鉄人死す! さらばバリブルーン Kuroi Tetsujin Shisu! Saraba Bariburūn) # The Crimson Phoenix! Enter, the Invincible Varidreen (真赤な不死鳥! 無敵バリドリーン登場 Makka na Fushichō! Muteki Baridorīn Tōjō) # Blue Multi-Purpose Tank! Varitank Launches (青い万能戦車! バリタンク発進 Aoi Bannō Sensha! Baritanku Hasshin) # Dark Sword Shark! Attack of Marine Hitmen (暗黒の剣鮫! 海の殺し屋襲来 Ankoku no Ken Same! Umi no Koroshiya Shūrai) # Black Super Express! Locomotive Mask's Big Rampage (黒い超特急! 機関車仮面大暴走 Kuroi Chōtokkyū! Kikansha Kamen Dai Bōsō) # Big Red Counterattack! Angry FiveRanger (赤い大逆襲! 怒りのゴレンジャー Akai Dai Gyakushū! Ikari no Gorenjā) # The Black Supply Depot! Close Call at the Theme Park (黒い補給基地! 遊園地危機一髪 Kuroi Hokkyū Kichi! Yūenchi Kikiippatsu) # The Big Green Escape! The Swastika's Trick Play (みどりの大脱走! 卍のトリックプレイ Midori no Dai Dassō! Manji no Torikku Purei) # The Blue-Winged Secret! Dangerous Varidreen (青い翼の秘密! 危うしバリドリーン Aoi Tsubasa no Himitsu! Ayaui Shi Baridorīn) # The Making of Blue Counterfeit Money! The Sunset Gunman (青いニセ札づくり! 夕陽のガンマン Aoi Nisesatsu-dzukuri! Sekiyō no Ganman) # The Pink Telephone Demon! The Murderous Dial (ピンクの電話鬼! 殺しのダイヤル Pinku no Denwa Oni! Koroshi no Daiyaru) # The Red Home Run King! The Deadly Number 1 (赤いホームラン王! 必殺の背番号1 Akai Hōmu Ran Ō! Hissatsu no Sebangō Ichi) # Crimson Challenge! Fire Mountain's Last Big Eruption (真赤な挑戦! 火の山最期の大噴火 Makka na Chōsen! Hi no Yama Saigo no Dai Funka) # The Colored Daishogun! Tutankamen's Curse (色の大将軍! ツタンカーメンの呪い Iro no Daishōgun! Tsutankāmen no Noroi) # Blue Summer Vacation! A Demon's Killing Beach (青い夏休み! 魔の殺人海岸 Aoi Natsuyasumi! Ma no Satsujin Kaigan) # The Black Encircling Net! Five-Faced Peggy (黒い包囲網! 五つの顔のペギー Kuroi Hōi Ami! Itsutsu no Kao no Pegī) # Crimson Ambition! His Excellency the Führer's Gold Castle (真赤な野望! 総統閣下の黄金城 Makka na Yabō! Sōtō Kakka no Ōgon Shiro) # The Crimson South! The Mysterious Big Gold Plan (真赤な南国! 謎のゴールド大作戦 Makka na Nankoku! Nazo no Gōrudo Dai Sakusen) # Blue Inland Sea! The Floating Secret Fortress Island (青い瀬戸内海! 浮かぶ秘密要塞島 Aoi Setonaikai! Ukabu Himitsu Yōsai Shima) # The Pink KO Punch! End Ball Game (桃色のKOパンチ! エンドボール勝負 Momoiro no Kei Ō Panchi! Endo Bōru Shōbu) # The White Mystery! The Trap of the Grim Reaper's Mansion (白い怪奇! 死神館の罠 Shiroi Kaiki! Shinigami Kan no Wana) # A Flash of Black Lightning! The Protruding Cannon (黒い電光石火! 飛び出す大砲 Kuroi Denkōsekka! Tobidasu Taihō) # Blue UFO!! The Space Army's Big Invasion (青いUFO (ユーフォー)!! 宇宙軍団大襲来 Aoi Yūfō!! Uchū Gundan Dai Shūrai) # The Crimson Suicide Squad!! The Crowded Fight at Black Cross Castle (真赤な決死隊!! 殴りこみ黒十字城 Makka na Kesshitai!! Naguri Komi Kuro Jūji Shiro) # The Red Hostage Exchange!! Battlers' Big Charge (赤い人質交換!! バットラー大襲撃 Akai Hitojichi Kōkan!! Battorā Dai Shūgeki) # Crimson Special Attack!! Yellow Ranger Dies at Sunset (真赤な特攻!! キレンジャー夕陽に死す Makka na Tokkō!! Ki Renjā Sekiyō ni Shisu) # The Pink Rebellion!! The Big Attack of Needle-Needle-Needle (ピンクの反乱!! 針・針・針の大攻撃 Pinku no Hanran!! Hari-hari-hari no Dai Kōgeki) # The New Multicolored Vehicle!! Variccune Launches (五色新兵器!! バリキキューン発進 Goshiki Shinpei Utuswa!! Barikkyūn Hasshin) # Blue Counterattack!! Stop the Space Express (青い逆襲!! 宇宙特急をストップせよ Aoi Gyakushū!! Uchū Tokkyū o Sutoppu Seyo) # Big Crimson Decisive Battle!! The Earth Migration Plan (真赤な大決戦!! 地球移動計画 Makka na Dai Kessen!! Chikyū Itō Keikaku) # Blue Secrecy!! Baridreen Left to be Dismantled (青い機密!! 解体されたバリドリーン Aoi Kimitsu!! Kaitai Sareta Baridorīn) # Black Whirlwind!! It's a Contest! A Straight Line (黒いつむじ風!! 勝負だ! 一直線 Kuroi Tsumujikaze!! Shōbu da! Itchokusen) # Freezing Blue Wave!! The Plan to Freeze Earth (青い大寒波!! 地球氷づけ作戦 Aoi Daikan Nami!! Chikyū Kōridzuke Sakusen) # Fiery Crimson Hell!! Stove Mask's Conspiracy (真赤な火炎地獄!! ストーブ仮面の陰謀 Makka na Kaen Jigoku!! Sutōbu Kamen no Inbō) # Crimson Infiltration!! Did You See Tsuyoshi Kaijou? (真赤な潜入!! 君は海城剛を見たか? Makka na Sannyū!! Kimi wa Kaijō Tsuyoshi o Mita ka?) # Black Fear!! The Bloodsucking Snake-Woman (黒い恐怖!! 吸血ヘビ女 Kuroi Kyōfu!! Kyūketsu Hebi Onna) # Black Jamming!! A Primeval Roar (黒い妨害電波!! 原始の雄叫び Kuroi Hōgaidenpa!! Genshi no Osakebi) # Crimson Pursuit!! The Formless Assassin's True Form (真赤な追跡!! 姿なき暗殺者の正体 Makka na Tsuiseki!! Sugata-naki Ansatsusha no Shōtai) # Crimson Crossing in Enemy Territory! Escape to Hope (真赤な敵中横断! 希望への脱出 Makka na Tekichō Ōdan! Kibō e no Dasshutsu) # Black Doubt!! The Murder Spy's Trap (黒い疑惑!! 殺人スパイの罠 Kuroi Giwaku!! Satsujin Supai no Wana) # Black Magician!! Mystery of the Dollhouse?! (黒い魔術師!! 人形館の怪?! Kuroi Majutsushi!! Ningyōkan no Kai?!) # Orange First Love!! The Roaring Megalopolis (オレンジ色の初恋!! 吼える大都会 Orenji-iro no Hatsukoi!! Hoeru Daitokai) # Great Crimson Victory!! Shine Forever, Five Stars (真赤な大勝利!! 永久に輝け五つ星 Makka na Daishōri!! Eikyū ni Kagayake Itsutsu Hoshi) Movies # Goranger the Movie (Movie Version of Episode 6) # Goranger: The Blue Fortress (Movie Version of Episode 15) # Goranger: The Red Death Match (Movie Version of Episode 36) # Goranger: Fire Mountain’s Final Explosion (Movie Version of Episode 54) # Goranger: The Bomb Hurricane JAKQ Dengekitai # 4 Cards!! The Trump is J.A.K.Q. (4カード!! 切り札はJAKQ Fō Kādo!! Kirifuda wa Jakkā) # 2 Ten-Jacks!! Destroy the Secret Factory (2テンジャック!! 秘密工場を破壊せよ '' Tsū Tenjakku!! Himitsu Kōjō o Hakai Seyo'') # 5 Flashes!! Roar, Panther (5フラッシュ!! ほえろパンサー Faibu Furasshu!! Hoero Pansā) # 1 Joker!! The Perfect Crime's Assassin (1ジョーカー!! 完全犯罪の刺客 Wan Jōkā!! Kanzen Hanzai no Shikaku) # 3 Snaps!! The Ballade of Betrayal (3スナップ!! 裏切りのバラード Surī Sunappu!! Uragiri no Barādo) # 9 Pokers!! The Beauty's Trap (9ポーカー!! 美女の罠 Nain Pōkā!! Bijo no Wana) # 8 Supercars!! Super-Speed, 350 km/h (8スーパーカー!! 超速350キロ Eito Sūpākā!! Chōsoku Sanbyaku Gojū Kiro) # 6 Targets!! Exploding Flowers (6ターゲット!! 爆発する花 Shikkusu Tāgetto!! Bakuhatsu Suru Hana) # 7 Straights!! The Deadly Fist of Hell (7ストレート!! 地獄の必殺拳 Sebun Sutorēto!! Jigoku no Hissatsu Ken) # 11 Collections!! Invitation to Happiness (11コレクション!! 幸福への招待 Erebun Korekushon!! Kōfuku e no Shōtai) # 13 Jackpots!! Burn! Flames of Friendship (13ジャックポット!! 燃えよ! 友情の炎 Sātīn Jakkupotto!! Moe yo! Yūjō no Honō) # 10 Pyramids!! The Maze of the Golden Mask (10ピラミッド!! 黄金仮面の迷路 Ten Piramiddo!! Ōgon Kamen no Meiro) # Blue Key Quiz!! The Riddle of the Secret Room Murder Riddle (青いキークイズ!! 密室殺人の謎・なぞ Aoi Kī Kuizu!! Misshitsu Satsujin no Nazo - Nazo) # All Supercars!! Violence!! Great Violent Dash!! (オールスーパーカー!! 猛烈!! 大激走!! Ōru Sūpākā!! Mōretsu!! Dai Gekisō!!) # The Crimson Occult!! Ghost Story - Vampire (真赤なオカルト!! 怪談・吸血鬼 Makka na Okaruto!! Kaidan - Kyūketsuki) # Black Baseball!! The Attacking Miracle Ball (黒いベースボール!! 襲撃する魔球 Kuroi Bēsubōru!! Shūgeki Suru Makyū) # Black Demon Moon!! Ghost Story - Hell House (黒い悪魔つき!! 怪談・地獄の家 Kuroi Akuma Tsuki!! Kaidan - Jigoku no Uchi) # Blue Whirling Tides!! The Face of the Secret Spy (青いうず潮!! 秘密スパイの顔 Aoi Uzushio!! Himitsu Supai no Kao) # Great Crimson Adventure!! Demon Extermination of Bottomless Haunts (真赤な大冒険!! 底なし魔境の鬼退治 Makka na Daibōken!! Sokonashi Makyū no Oni Taiji) # Messenger of Darkness!! The Transparent Monster Runs the Darkness (暗黒の使者!! 透明怪物が闇を走る Ankoku no Shisha!! Tōmei Kaibutsu ga Yami o Hashiru) # The Rose-Colored Baseball Era!! CRIME's Slugger (バラ色の野球時代!! クライムの強打者 Bara-iro no Yakyū Jidai!! Kuraimu no Kyūdasha) # Big Red Counterattack!! Attack the Suicide Bomber Army (赤い大逆転! 自爆軍団を攻撃せよ Akai Dai Gyakushū!! Jibaku Gundan o Kōgeki Seyo) # White Superman! Big One (白い鳥人! ビッグワン Shiroi Chōjin! Biggu Wan) # Demon? Angel?! The Marvelous Flute-Playing Man (悪魔か? 天使か?! 不思議な笛吹き男 Akuma ka? Tenshi ka?! Fujiki na Fuefuki Otoko) # Victory? Death?! Demon Shogun and Mechanization Army (勝利か? 死か?! 鬼将軍と機械化軍団 ''Shōri ka? Shi ka?! Oni Shōgun to Kikaika Gundan) # Invaders!? The Mysterious Space Pirate Ship (インベーダーか!? 謎の宇宙海賊船 Inbēdā ka!? Nazo no Uchū Kaizokusen) # The Despot's Ambition!! Break it! The Death Camp (独裁者の野望!! 砕け! 死の収容所 Dokusaisha no Yabō!! Kudake! Shi no Shūyōjo) # My Secret! A Space Monster in My Pocket (ぼくの秘密! ポケットの中の宇宙怪物 Boku no Himitsu! Poketto no Naka no Uchū Kaibutsu) # Go, Seven Changes! Iron Claw vs. Big One (行くぞ七変化! 鉄の爪対ビッグワン Iku zo Shichi Henge! Tetsu no Tsume Tai Biggu Wan) # The Code That Calls Death! Deadly Poison, Cobra Twist (死を呼ぶ暗号! 猛毒コブラツイスト ''Shi o Yobu Angō! Mōdoku Kobura Tsuisuto) # Red Impact! The Spy is a Fourth-Grader (赤い衝撃! スパイは小学四年生 Akai Shōgeki! Supai wa Shōgaku Yonensei) # Which is the Real One?! Danger, Big One (どっちが本もの?! 危うしビッグワン Dotchi ga Hon Mono?! Ayaushi Biggu Wan) # The Blitzkrieg Squad Annihilated?! CRIME's Cooking Class (電撃隊全滅か?! クライムのお料理教室 Dengeki Tai Zenmetsu ka?! Kuraimu no O-ryōrikyōshitsu) # Infiltration! CRIME Fortress Island (潜入! クライム要塞島 Sennyū! Kuraimu Yōsai Shima) # Big Victory! Farewell, JAKQ (大勝利! さらばジャッカー Daishōri! Saraba Jakkā) '''Movies' # JAKQ Dengeki Tai (Movie Version of Episode 7) # JAKQ Dengeki Tai vs. Goranger Battle Fever J # Assault!! Run to the Ballpark (突撃!! 球場へ走れ Totsugeki!! Kyūjō e Hashire) # Egos' Monster-Making Method (エゴス怪人製造法 Egosu Kaijin Seizō Hō) # Search for the Spy! (スパイを探せ! Supai o Sagase!) # It's a Super-Powered Trap! (超魔力の罠だ! Chōriki no Wana da!) # Robot Big Dogfight (ロボット大空中戦 Robotto Dai Kūchūsen) # Launch the Multipurpose Battleship (万能戦艦発進せよ Bannō Senkan Hasshin Seyo) # The House Burns!! (お家が燃える!! O-ie ga Moeru!!) # The Riddle of the Strongarm Ace (鉄腕エースの謎 Tetsuwan Ēsu no Nazo) # The Woman from the Land of Ice (氷の国の女 Kōri no Kuni no Onna) # I Saw the Naumann Elephant (ナウマン象を見た Nauman-zō o Mita) # The Great Case of the Pet Kidnapping (ペット誘拐大事件 Petto Yūkai Dai Jiken) # The Cursed Killing Method, Rose Snowstorm (呪い殺法バラ吹雪 ''Noroi Satsu Hō Bara Fubuki) # Golden Eggs and Sunny-Side-Up Eggs (金の卵と目玉焼き Kin no Tamago to Medamayaki) # Marriage of the Beauty and the Beast (美女と野獣の結婚 Bijo to Yajū no Kekkon) # Egos' Hellish Cooking (エゴスの地獄料理 Egosu no Jigoku Ryōri) # The Tragedy of the Unarmed-Combat Queen (格闘技女王の悲劇 Kakutōgi Joō no Higeki) # Steal the Monster Machine (怪物マシンを奪え Kaibutsu Mashin o Ubae) # Pigeon! Hurry to the Nest of Evil (鳩よ悪の巣へ急げ Hato yo Aku no Su e Isoge) # Just Bigger Than the World's Biggest Beauty!! (世界最強の美女!! Sekai Saidai Kyō no Bijo) # Hazardous Ghost Hunting (危険な幽霊狩り Kiken na Yūrei Kari) # Assault the Dinosaur Peninsula!! (恐竜半島へ突撃!! Kyōryū Hantō e Totsugeki) # The Female Spy Team's Counterattack (女スパイ団の逆襲 Onna Supai Dan no Gyakushū) # Decisive Battle!! All Monsters Appear (決戦!! 怪人総登場 Kessen!! Kaijin Sō Tōjō) # Tears! Diane Falls (涙! ダイアン倒る Namida! Daian Taoru) # The Film Studio is a Strange Haunt (撮影所は怪奇魔境 Satsueijo wa Kaiki Makyū) # The Bandage Man's Masked Report (包帯男の仮面報告 Hōtai Otoko no Kamen Hōkoku) # First Love, to a Thief's Soul, Official Business (初恋泥棒にご用心 Hatsukoi Dorobō ni Goyō Kokoro) # Chase the Mysterious Boat (謎のボートを追え Nazo no Bōto o Oe) # Did You See Her!? The Woman With the Torn Mouth (見たか!? 口裂け女 Mita ka!? Kōretsuke Onna) # The Villainous, Omnivorous Head Chef (悪漢雑食の料理長 Akkan Zasshoku no Ryōrichō) # Violent Dash Track Siblings (激走トラック兄妹 Gekisō Torakku Kyōdai) # Hometown Homicide Village (ふるさと殺人村 Furusato Satsujin Mura) # Cossack Dies in Love (コサック愛に死す Kosakku Ai ni Shisu) # The Dark Shogun Who Laughs in Hell (地獄で笑う闇将軍 Jigoku de Warau Yami Shōgun) # Starving Big Panic (腹ペコ大パニック Harapeko Dai Panikku) # The Blown-Up Wedding (爆破された結婚式 Bakuhasareta Kekkonshiki) # Lightning Sword vs. Pinwheel Sword (電光剣対風車剣 Denkōken Tai Kazegurumaken) # The Bizarre Party's Trap (怪奇パーティーの罠 ''Kaiki Pātī no Wana) # The Friend Who Became a Demon (悪魔になった友 Akuma ni Natta Tomo) # The Beautiful Teacher, in the Nick of Time (美人先生危機一髪 Bijin Sensei Kikiippatsu) # A Big Counterattack on the Verge of Explosion (爆破寸前の大逆転 Bakuha Sunzen no Dai Gyakushū) # The Fireworks of Electric Human Love (電気人間愛の花火 Denki Ningen-Ai no Hanabi) # Assassin Jackal (暗殺者ジャッカル Ansatsusha Jakkaru) # The Moonlight Clan of Hell Valley (地獄谷の月影一族 Jigoku Tani no Getsuei Ichizoku) # Five Minutes Before the Heart Stops! (心臓停止五分前! Shinzō Teishi Gofun Mae) # The Cursed Straw Doll (呪いのワラ人形 Noroi no Wara Ningyō) # A Mystery! Strategic Grass-Lot Baseball (怪! 謀略の草野球 Kai! Bōryaku no Kusayakyū) # The Big Thief and the Robber Boy (大盗賊と泥棒少年 Dai Tōzoku to Dorobō Shōnen) # The 2-Year, 5-Part Rebel Army (2年5組の反乱軍 Ninen Gokumi no Hanrangun) # The Demon Who Aims at the Shogun's Mask (将軍を狙う覆面鬼 ''Shōgun o Nerau Fukumen Oni) # Egos' Revival Ceremony (エゴス復活の儀式 Egosu Fukkatsu no Kishiki) # The Symphony of the Heroes (英雄たちの交響曲 Eiyūtachi no Kōkyōkyoku) Denshi Sentai Denjiman # Take the Express to the Super Fortress (超要塞へ急行せよ Chō Yōsai e Kyūkō Seyo) # The Cannibalism Soap Bubbles (人喰いシャボン玉 Hito-kui Shabondama) # Oil Hell, Big Panic (油地獄大パニック Abura Jigoku Dai Panikku) # Vader Demon Castle, Pursuit (ベーダー魔城追撃 Bēdā Mashiro Tsuigeki) # The Red Poison Flower That Crawls up the Wall (壁に蠢く赤い毒花 Kabe ni Ugomeku Akai Doku Hana) # A Girl's Demon Offshoot (悪魔分身の少女 Akuma Bunshin no Shōjo) # The Great Tragedy of Denjistar (デンジ星の大悲劇 Denjisei no Dai Higeki) # The Skeleton Town's Great Demon King (白骨都市の大魔王 Hakkotsu Toshi no Daimaō) # The Bizarre Telephone That Calls Death (死を呼ぶ怪奇電話 Shi o Yobu Kaiki Denwa) # Magical Cooking Love!? (魔法料理大好き!? Mahō Ryōri Daisuki!?) # Chase the Life-Stealer (いのち泥棒を追え Inochi Dorobō o Oe) # The Dangerous Child Spy (危険な子供スパイ Kiken na Kodomo Supai) # The Rainbow-Colored Balloon is Torn (割れた虹色の風船 Wareta Niji-iro no Fūsen) # Come to the 100-Point Cram School (100点塾へおいで Hyakuten-Juku e Oide) # An Invitation to the Garden of Evil (悪の園への招待状 ''Aku no Sono e no Shōtaijō) # Smash the Hot Sea Conspiracy (熱海の陰謀を砕け Netsu Umi no Inbō o Kudake) # Don't Cry! Baseball Novice (泣くな! 野球小僧 Naku na! Yakyū Kozō) # Romance Blooms at the Southern Sea (南海に咲くロマン Nankai ni Saku Roman) # My Prince of the Stars (私の星の王子さま Watashi no Hoshi no Ōjisama) # Gorilla Boy's Great Riot (ゴリラ少年大暴れ Gorira Shōnen Dai Abareru) # Attack the Grim Reaper Faction (死神党を攻撃せよ! Shinigami Tō o Kōgeki Seyo) # Super Time, Strange Experience (超時間ふしぎ体験 Chō Jikan Fushigi Taiken) # A Demon That Walks Above the Ceiling (天井裏を歩く悪魔 ''Tenjōura o Aruku Akuma) # The Man With the Mysterious Power to Affix Traps (罠をはる怪力男 Wana o Haru Kairiki Otoko) # The Tiger's Hole is an Escape Maze (虎の穴は逃走迷路 ''Tora no Ana wa Tōsō Meiro) # Princess Denji's Space Tune (デンジ姫の宇宙曲 Denji-hime no Uchū Kyoku) # Red Beetle Bomb (赤いカブト虫爆弾 Akai Kabutomushi Bakudan) # The Secret Butcher of the Cursed House (呪いの館の密殺者 Noroi no Kan no Missatsusha) # The ESPer Detective's Raid (超能力刑事の急襲 Chōnōryoku Keiji no Kyūshū) # Missing, Stolen, Gone (消えた盗んだ出た Kieta Musunda Deta) # The Magician's Battle of Secret Arts (魔法使い秘術合戦 Mahōtsukai Hijutsu Kassen) # Hell's Great Shooting Battle (地獄の大銃撃戦 Jigoku no Dai Jūgekisen) # The Bloodsucking Instrument Lesson (吸血楽器レッスン Kyūketsu Gakki Ressun) # The Sad Orphan's Tale (哀しい捨て子の物語 Kanashii Sutego no Monogatari) # The Puzzling Weaver Princess (謎のはたおり姫 Nazo no Hataori Hime) # Poem of the Brave Puppy (勇気ある仔犬の詩 Yūki Aru Koinu no Shi) # Brute Force Brute Force Devil (蛮力バンリキ魔王 Banryoku Banriki Maō) # The Infinite Demon Sky's Great Adventure (無限魔空の大冒険 Mugen Ma Sora no Daibōken) # The Queen's Angry Apparition Art (女王怒りの妖魔術 Joō Ikari no Yōma Jutsu) # The Champion's Enemy (チャンピオンの敵 Chanpion no Teki) # The Greatest All-Out War in History (史上最大の総力戦 Shijō Saidai no Sōryokusen) # The Bad Dream That Ate Boys (少年を喰う悪い夢 Shōnen o Kū Warui Yume) # The Puzzling Spectrum Lady (謎なぞ七色レディ Nazonazo Shichijoku Redi) # The Tale of the Strange Lamp (不思議ランプ物語 Fushigi Ranpu Monogatari) # Princess Denji was Two People (二人いたデンジ姫 Futari Ita Denji-hime) # Starvation Hell X Plan (腹ペコ地獄X計画 Harapeko Jigoku Ekkusu Keikaku) # The Mermaid Who Disappeared in the Morning Sun (朝日に消えた人魚 Asahi ni Kieta Ningyo) # The Brute Force Devil Rebellion (バンリキ魔王反乱 Banriki Maō Hanran) # Vader Castle Big Disaster (ベーダー城大異変 Bēdā-Jō Taiihen) # The Shogun Dies Twice (将軍は二度死ぬ Shōgun wa Nido Shinu) # Resound, Bells of Hope! (ひびけ希望の鐘よ Hibike Kibō no Kane yo) Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan # The Machine Empire of the North Pole (北極の機械帝国 Hokkyoku no Kikai Teikoko) # The Day Mankind Lapses (人類が消滅する日 Jinrui ga Shōmetsu Suru Hi) # Challenging Japan, Iron Claw (日本に挑む鉄の爪 Nihon ni Idomu Tetsu no Tsume) # Boy, Detective Work and Spy (少年探偵とスパイ Shōnen Tantei to Supai) # The Wicked Sun God (邪悪な太陽神 Jaaku na Taiyōshin) # The House Dominated by Machines (機械の支配する家 Kikai no Shihai Suru Uchi) # Beast Batter Tears (野獣バッターと涙 Yajū Battā Namida) # The Song of Diligence Sung by Father (父が歌う手まり唄 Chichi ga Utau Temameri Uta) # Papa Became a Monster (怪物になったパパ Kaibutsu ni Natta Papa) # The Ambushing Poison Spider Mansion (待ちぶせ毒ぐも館 Machibuse Doku Kumo Kan) # The Mecha Girl of Sadness (哀しみのメカ少女 Kanashimi no Meka Shōjo) # The Queen Who Eats Diamonds (ダイヤを食う女王 Daiya o Kū Joō) # The Living Black Ball (生命を持つ黒い玉 Seimei o Motsu Kuroi Tama) # The Day the Earth Surrenders (地球が降伏する日 ''Chikyū ga Kōbuku Suru Hi) # The Queen's Greed Dance (女王の欲ばり踊り Joō no Yokubari Odori) # A Demon Runs the Schoolyard (悪魔が校庭を走る ''Akuma ga Kōtei o Hashiru) # Ghost Story! The Valley of Goblins (怪談! お化けの谷 Kaidan! Obake no Tani) # The Surprising Big Star (びっくり大スター Bikkuri Dai Sutā) # The Dangerous 100-Point Boys (危険な100点少年 Kiken na Hyakuten Shōnen) # The Machine Wrestler's Trap (機械レスラーの罠 Kikai Resurā no Wana) # Love Brought by the Sea Breeze (潮風がはこぶ愛 Shiokaze ga Hakobu Ai) # Tokyo Big Panic! (東京大パニック! Tōkyō Dai Panikku) # The Female Commander of Galaxy Haunts (銀河魔境の女隊長 Ginga Makkyū no Onna Taichō) # Hamanako's Nessie (浜名湖のネッシー Hamanako no Nesshī) # The Hole of the Shocking Sea Serpent (ドッキリ海蛇の穴 Dokkiri Umihebi no Ana) # Starving Filling Cooking (ハラペコ満腹料理 Harapeko Manpuku Ryōri) # A Midsummer Night's Great Fear (真夏の夜の大恐怖 Manatsu no Yoru no Dai Kyōfu) # Are the Help Eight Enemies or Allies? (助八は敵か味方か Suke Hachi wa Teki ka Mikata ka) # Pretty Swordsman, White Rose Mask (美剣士白バラ仮面 Bikenshi Shiro Bara Kamen) # The Giant Monster of the Big Riot Dream (大暴れ夢の大怪獣 Dai Abare Yume no Daikaijū) # Big Tokyo Numbing Ondo (大東京シビレ音頭 Dai Tōkyō Shibire Ondo) # Arrest the Face-Thief (顔泥棒を逮捕せよ Kao Dorobō o Taima Seyo) # The Hateful, Stylish Thief (憎いおしゃれ泥棒 Nikui Oshare Dorobō) # The Cursed Dead (呪われた亡霊た Norowareta Hōreitachi) # Friends!? La Cucaracha (友達!? クカラッチャ ''Tomodachi!? Kukaratcha) # The ESPer (エスパー ''Esupā) # Himiko! (日見子よ Himiko yo) # Asao Hyou's Dad-Lord (豹朝夫のおやじ殿 Hyō Asao no Oyaji Dono) # Falling on Her Rear, Tomboy Daughter (尻もちおてんば娘 Shirimochi Otenba Musume) # The Best Friend Assassination Angel (なかよし暗殺天使 Nakayoshi Ansatsu Tenshi) # Seven Changing Doronpa Raccoon-Dogs (七化けドロンパ狸 Shichi Bakeru Doronpa Tanuki) # Daydreams of Boys Who Sleep In (寝坊少年の白昼夢 Nebō Shōnen no Hakuchūmu) # You too Can Become a Genius (君も天才になれる Kimi mo Tensai ni Nareru) # The Great Escape - Heli Explosion (大脱走・ヘリ爆破 Dai Dassō - Heri Bakuha) # The Galaxy's Invincible Electric Man (銀河無敵の電気男 Ginga Muteki no Denki Otoko) # The Female Commander's (Secret) Plan (女隊長の（秘）作戦 Onna Taichō no (Hi) Sakusen) # The Machine Empire's Rebellion (機械帝国の反乱 Kikai Teikoku no Hanran) # The Giant Aircraft Carrier has been Stolen (奪われた巨大空母 Ubawareta Kyodai Kūbo) # The Queen's Last Appirition Art (女王最期の妖魔術 Joō Saigo no Yōma Jutsu) # Shine, North Pole Aurora (輝け北極オーロラ Kagayake Hokkyoku Ōrora) Special # Taiyou Sentai Sunvulcan Movie Dai Sentai Goggle V # The Invasion of Dark Science (暗黒科学の来襲 Ankoku Kagaku no Raishū) # Rise up! Warriors of the Future (起て! 未来の戦士 Tate! Mirai no Senshi) # Attack Deathtopia (デストピアを撃て Desutopia o Ute) # Swelling Dark Land Mines (ムクムク暗黒地雷 Mukumuku Ankoku Jirai) # The Devil is Lurking Legend (悪魔がひそむ昔話 Akuma ga Hisomu Mukashibanashi) # The Love of a Villainous Wrestler (悪役レスラーの愛 Akuyaku Resurā no Ai) # Papa is Turned into a Ghost (幽霊になったパパ Yūrei ni Natta Papa) # Aiming at a Beautiful Professor (狙われた美人博士 Nerawareta Bijin Hakase) # The Mushroom Village of Hell (地獄のキノコ村 Jigoku no Kinoko Mura) # The Secret of a Rare Pomato (珍種ポマトの秘密 Chinshu Pomato no Himitsu) # The Terrifying Magma Strategy (恐怖のマグマ作戦 Kyōfu no Maguma Sakusen) # The Sandy Hell Coming From Falsehood (嘘から出た砂地獄 Uso Kara Deta Suna Jigoku) # The Great Riot of the Underground Catfish (大暴れ地底ナマズ Dai Abare Chitei Namazu) # It's Serious! The Earth is Sinking (大変だ! 地球沈没 Taihen Da! Chikyū Chinbotsu) # The Revived Demonic Commander-in-Chief (甦る悪魔の大元帥 Yomigaeru Akuma no Daigensui) # Red! Close Call (レッド! 危機一髪 Reddo! Kikiippatsu) # The Tears of the Kappa Boy (カッパ少年の涙 Kappa Shōnen no Namida) # The Day the Adults Disappeared (大人が消える日 Otona ga Kieru Hi) # The Secret of the Haunted House (お化け屋敷の秘密 Obakeyashiki no Himitsu) # The Toxic Flower Cactus of Death (死の花毒サボテン Shi no Hana Doku Saboten) # Fear! The Fish are Fossilizing (恐怖!魚が化石に Kyōfu! Sakana ga Kaseki ni) # Attack of the Cursed Puppets! (呪い人形の攻撃! Noroi Ningyō no Kōgeki!) # The Great Soap Bubble Plan (シャボン玉大作戦 Shabondama Dai Sakusen) # Defeat the Unseen Enemy (見えない敵を倒せ Mienai Teki o Taose) # The Dinosaur is the Messenger of the Devil (恐竜は悪魔の使者 Kyōryū wa Akuma no Shisha) # Black! Great Reversal (ブラック! 大逆転 Burakku! Dai Gyakuten) # The Human Jungle! (人間ジャングル! Ningen Janguru) # The Revived Dead Mozoos (甦った亡霊モズー Yomigaetta Bōrei Mozū) # Fear of Sleeping Quarters (眠りの街の恐怖 Nemuri no Gai no Kyōfu) # The Golden Demon Sword of Inawashiro (猪苗代の黄金魔剣 Inawashiro no Ōgon Ma Ken) # Blue! Great Assault! (ブルー! 大突撃! Burū! Dai Totsugeki!) # Startling Boneless Humans (ドキッ骨ぬき人間 Dokihhone-nuki Ningen) # Great Explosion of Caesar?! (シーザー大爆破?! Shīzā Dai Bakuha?!) # It Came Forth! Golden Finishing Move (出た! 黄金必殺技 Deta! Ōgon Hissatsu-waza) # Attack of the Iron-Eating Humans (鉄喰い人間の襲撃 Tetsu-kui Ningen no Shūgeki) # Shoot-Out! 0.3 Seconds! (決闘! 0・3秒! Kettō! 0.3byō!) # Attack the Mysterious Bomber (謎の爆撃機を撃て ''Nazo no Bakugekiki o Ute) # The Attack of Friendship! (友情のアタック! Yūjō no Atakku!) # The Devil's Cannibal Album (悪魔の人食い絵本 Akuma no Hitokui Ehon) # The Secret Base is in Danger (秘密基地が危ない Himitsu Kichi ga Abunai) # The Great Adventure of a Transformed Papa (変身パパの大冒険 Henshin Papa no Daibōken) # Assassination! The Snare of the Scorpion (暗殺! サソリの罠 Ansatsu! Sasori no Wana) # Fight to the Death! The Oval Struggle (死闘! 小判争奪戦 Shitō! Koban Sōdatsusen) # Oh! The Food is in the Sand (あ! 食べ物が砂に A! Tabemono ga Suna ni) # Two Blacks! (二人のブラック! Futari no Burakku!) # Super Energy Arrival (超エネルギー出現 Chō Enerugī Shutsugen) # This is the Ultimate Weapon (これが最終兵器だ Kore ga Saishū Heiki Da) # The Last Day of the Secret Base (秘密基地最後の日 Himitsu Kichi Saigo no Hi) # Shogun! The Final Challenge (将軍! 最後の挑戦 Shōgun! Saigo no Chōsen) # Proceed! To the Shining Future (進め! 輝く未来へ Susume! Kagayaku Mirai e) Specials # Dai Sentai Goggle V (theatrical short) Kagaku Sentai Dynaman # The Tailed-People Clan's Challenge (有尾人一族の挑戦 Yūbijin Ichizoku no Chōsen) # Warriors Who Chase Dreams (夢を追う戦士たち Yume o Ō Senshitachi) # Bat Hell Flight (コウモリ地獄飛行 ''Kōmori Jigoku Hikō) # The Rumbling Fossil-Human (ゴロゴロ化石人間 Gorogoro Kaseki Ningen) # The Evolution Beast's Scary Dream (進化獣のこわい夢 Shinkajū no Kowai Yume) # Fight to the Death! The Haunts of a Poisonous Snake (死闘! 毒蛇の魔境 Shitō! Dokuja no Makyō) # Tokyo Fire's Naval Operation (東京火の海作戦! Tōkyō Hi no Umi Sakusen) # The Evil Peon Female Chimera " (悪の花王女キメラ Aku no Kaō Onna Kimera) # The Do-or-Die Bomb Race (決死の爆弾レース ''Kesshi no Bakudan Rēsu) # The Intruder From Outer Space (宇宙からの侵入者 Uchū Kara no Shinnyūsha) # The Day Fish Attack Humans (魚が人間を襲う日 Sakana ga Ningen o Ozō Hi) # The Targeted Blood Bank (狙われた血液銀行 Nerareta Ketsueki Ginkō) # The Kidnapped Bride (さらわれた花嫁 Sarawareta Hanayome) # Assault, Choroppo Soldier (突撃チョロッポ兵 Totsugeki Choroppo Tsuwamono) # Ninjutsu vs. Chimera Witchcraft (忍術対キメラ妖術 Ninjutsu Tai Kimera Yōutsu) # The Big Mt. Aso Explosion Operation (阿蘇山大爆発作戦 Asosan Dai Bakuhatsu Sakusen) # Fear! Kyushu Major Earthquake (恐怖! 九州大地震 Kyōfu! Kyūshū Daijishin) # The Big Tsunami That Attacks Tokyo (東京を襲う大津波 Tōkyō o Osō Ōtsunami) # The Fuse is a Red Toxic Flower (導火線は赤い毒花 Dōkasen wa Akai Doku Hana) # Chase! The Amakusa Sun (追え! 天草の太陽 Oe! Amakusa no Taiyō) # Angry Hokuto's Deadly Sword (怒りの北斗必殺剣 Ikari no Hokuto Hissatsu Ken) # The Great Prank War (いたずら大戦争! Itazura Dai Sensō) # Operation Human Slug (人間ナメクジ作戦 Ningen Namekuji Sakusen) # The Dreadful Comet's Great Approach (恐怖の彗星大接近 ''Kyōfu no Suisei Dai Sekkin) # The Mysterious Guffaw Hell (謎のゲラゲラ地獄 Nazo no Geragera Jigoku) # Intense Fighting! The Solar Lighthouse (激闘! 太陽の灯台 Gekitō! Taiyō no Tōdai) # The Sound of Death, Crickets Chirping (死の音セミシグレ Shi no Oto Semishigure) # Rescue the Doll-Human! (人形人間を救え! Ningyō Ningen o Sukue!) # Chimera's Cursed Clothes (キメラの呪いの服 Kimera no Noroi no Fuku) # The Enemy is a Drudge Evolution Beast (敵はガリ勉進化獣 Teki wa Gariben Shinkajū) # The Spy Tailed-Person's Trap (スパイ有尾人の罠 Supai Yūbijin no Wana) # The Missing Power Gun (消えたパワーガン Kieta Pawā Gan) # Unaccustomed to Red (レッドになれない Reddo ni Narenai) # Formidable Enemy! Mechavolution (強敵! メカシンカ Kyōteki! Mekashinka) # Seeking a New Finishing Move (新必殺技を求めて Shin Hissatsu-waza o Motomete) # It Came Forth!! The Finishing Move (出たぞ! 必殺技! ''Deta zo! Hissatsu-waza) # Female Shogun Zenobia (女将軍ゼノビア Onna Shōgun Zenobia) # Rejuvenate! Genius Brain (若返れ! 天才頭脳 Wakagaere! Tensai Zonō) # Hold it! The Egg of the Tailed-People (抱け! 有尾人の卵 Idake! Yūbijin no Tamago) # Explosion! Silent Anger (爆発! 無言の怒り Bakuhatsu! Mugon no Ikari) # The Biker Gang Who Disappeared in the Darkness (闇に消えた暴走族 Yami ni Kieta Bōsōzoku) # Challenge Dark Knight (挑戦ダークナイト Chōsen Dāku Naito) # Island! You're Blue Lightning (島! 君は青い稲妻 Shima! Kimi wa Aoi Inazuma) # Explosion! Magma Bomb (爆発! マグマ爆弾 Bakuhatsu! Maguma Bakudan) # Mama is Zenobia? (ママはゼノビア? Mama wa Zenobia?) # The Saber That Runs Love Through (愛を貫くサーベル Ai o Tsuranuku Sāberu) # An Evil Wish, Ten Tails (悪の願い十本尻尾 Aku no Negai Juppon Shippo) # Doctor Yumeno's Big Secret (夢野博士の大秘密 Yumeno-hakase no Dai Himitsu) # The End of General Kar (カー将軍の最期 Kā Shōgun no Saigo) # The Revived Formidable Enemy (よみがえった強敵 Yomigaetta Kyōteki) # The Fight That Flew Through Tomorrow (明日をかけた戦い Ashita o Kaketa Tatakai) Special # Kagaku Sentai Dynaman Movie Choudenshi Bioman #The Enigmatic Giant Robo Arrives (謎の巨大ロボ出現 Nazo no Kyodai Robo Shutsugen) #Gathering! Warriors of Destiny (集合! 宿命の戦士 Shūgō! Shukumei no Senshi) #Our Friend, Bio Robo (わが友バイオロボ Waga Tomo Baio Robo) #Self Destruct! Mecha-Humans (自爆! メカ人間 Jibaku! Meka Ningen) #Kill the Unseen Enemy (見えない敵を斬れ Mienai Teki o Kire) #Rise up! Bio Robo (起て! バイオロボ ''Tate! Baio Robo) #Captured Peebo (つかまったピーボ Tsukamatta Pībo) #Fight! Wishing upon a Star (戦え! 星に誓って Tatakae! Hoshi ni Sakatte) #The Leaper Who Erases People (人を消すなわ跳び Hito o Kesu Nawatobi) #Goodbye, Yellow (さよならイエロー ''Sayonara Ierō) #Enter, New Warrior Jun (新戦士ジュン登場 Shin Senshi Jun Tōjō) #Murderer Green! (殺人者グリーン! Satsujinsha Gurīn) #Jun! (ジュンよ Jun yo) #New Intellect, Brain! (新頭脳ブレイン! Shin Zunō Burein) #The Female Warrior's Flaming Oath (女戦士炎の誓い Onna Senshi Honō no Chikai) #Run, 21599 Seconds (走れ21599秒 Hashire Ni-Ban-Sen-Gobyaku-Kyū-Jū-Kyū-byō) #I Saw Tatsumiya Castle (僕は龍宮城を見た Boku wa Tatsumiya-jō o Mita) #The Esperer Girl's Prayer (超能力少女の祈り Chōnōryoku Shōjo no Inori) #My Father is Doctorman (父はドクターマン Chichi wa Dokutāman) #Prince's Challenge! (プリンスの挑戦! Purinsu no Chōsen!) #Protect the Biobase (守れバイオベース Mamore Baiobēsu) #A Great Burglar!? Blue! (大泥棒!? ブルー! Dai Dorobō!? Burū!) #Gyo! Attack of the Puppet! (ギョ! 人形の襲撃! Gyo! Ningyō no Shūgeki!) #The Exploding Flower of Love (爆発する愛の花 Bakuhatsu Suru Ai no Hana) #Prince's Ghost? (プリンスの幽霊? Purinsu no Yūrei?) #My Father's Dreadful Secret (恐るべき父の秘密 Osorubeki Chichi no Himitsu) #Spider Hell's Female Warrior (クモ地獄の女戦士 Kumo Jigoku no Onna Senshi) #Doctorman Assassination (ドクターマン暗殺 Dokutāman Ansatsu) #The Day Tokyo Disappeared!? (東京が消える日!? Tōkyō ga Kieru Hi!?) #Ultimate Kans' Demon Sword (最強カンスの魔剣 ''Saikyō Kansu no Ma Ken) #New Model!? Megas Arrives (新型!? メガス出現 Shingata!? Megasu Shutsugen) #Gear's Great Remodelling Plan (ギアの大改造作戦 Gia no Dai Kaizō Sakusen) #Has It Come Forth!? The New Finishing Move (出るか!? 新必殺技 Deru ka!? Shin Hissatsu-waza) #Behold!! The Power of Bio (見よ! バイオの力 Mi yo! Baio no Chikara) #The Sixth Man (6番目の男 Rokubanme no Otoko) #Transform, Boy (変身ボーイ Henshin Bōi) #The Assassin Silva! (殺し屋シルバ! Koroshiya Shiruba!) #The Enigmatic Balzion (謎のバルジオン ''Nazo no Barujion) #Mason's Trap! (メイスンのワナ! Meisun no Wana!) #Stolen Turbo! (奪われたターボ! Ubawareta Tābo!) #The Demonic Lullaby! (悪魔の子守り唄! Akuma no Komoriuta!) #Gou! Risk Your Life! (郷! 命を賭けろ! Gō! Inochi o Kakero!) #The Sailor-Suited Soldier (セーラー服の戦士 ''Sērā-fuku no Senshi) #The Beautiful Conscience Circuit (美しき良心回路 Utsukishiki Ryōshin Kairo) #Human Bomb, Jun! (人間爆弾ジュン! Ningen Bakudan Jun!) #Escape! The Town of Traps! (脱出! わなの町! Dasshutsu! Wana no Machi!) #Professor Shibata's True Colors!? (柴田博士の正体!? ''Shibata-hakase no Shōtai!?) #Enter! Balzion (出現! バルジオン Shutsugen! Barujion) #Critical Bio Robo (危うしバイオロボ ''Ayaushi Baio Robo) #Assault Neograd (突撃ネオグラード Totsugeki Neogurādo) #Goodbye, Peebo (さよならピーボ Sayonara Pībo) Special # Choudenshi Bioman Movie Dengeki Sentai Changeman # Arrival! Secret Power! (出現! 秘密の力! Shutsugen! Himitsu no Chikara!) # The Wrath of Star King Bazuu (星王バズーの怒り Seiō Bazū no Ikari) # Scram! Soldier Team (スクラム! 戦士団 Sukuramu! Senshi Dan) # A Kiss After the Fight (キスは戦いの後で Kisu wa Tatakai no Ato de) # Pegasus Arrest Orders (ペガサス逮捕指令 Pegasasu Taiho Shirei) # The Targeted High School Girls (狙われた女子高生 Nerawareta Joshikōsei) # The Sad Space Soldiers! (悲しき宇宙戦士! Kanashiki Uchū Senshi!) # The Young Lady is a Vampire (お嬢さんは吸血鬼 Ojōsan wa Kyūketsuki) # Shine! The Deadly Miracle Ball (輝け! 必殺の魔球 Kagayake! Hissatsu no Makyū) # The Dreadful Driverless Car Army (恐怖の無人車軍団 Kyōfu no Mujin Kuruma Gundan) # SOS Koko and Kiki (SOSココとキキ Esu Ō Esu Koko to Kiki) # Mama is Mermaid (ママはマーメイド Mama wa Māmeido) # Papa Sells the Earth (地球を売るパパ Chikyū o Uru Papa) # Attack! The Huge Lizard (攻撃! 巨大トカゲ Kōgeki! Kyodai Tokage) # Reckless Rider Mai (暴走ライダー麻衣 Bōsō Raidā Mai) # The Girl Who Had Wings! (翼を持った少女! Tsubasa o Motta Shōjo!) # Nagasaki's Mysterious Ghost Ship (長崎の謎の幽霊船 Nagasaki no Nazo no Yūreisen) # Ahames' Challenge! (アハメスの挑戦! Ahamesu no Chōsen!) # Bet on Sayaka! (さやかに賭けろ! Sayaka ni Kakero!) # Grand Counterattack! Guiluke (大逆襲! ギルーク Dai Gyakushū! Girūku) # Gozma's Big Star (ゴズマの大スター Gozuma no Dai Sutā) # The Soldier Who Disappeared into a Mirror (鏡に消えた戦士! Kagami ni Kieta Senshi) # The Boy Who Rides Dolphins (イルカに乗る少年 Iruka ni Noru Shōnen) # Runaway Gyodai (ギョダーイの家出 Gyodāi no Iede) # Sing! With a Great Voice (歌え! 大きな声で Utae! Ōki na Koe de) # Mai's 20-year-old First Love (麻衣20歳の初恋 Mai Hatachi no Hatsukoi) # Gator's Dream of Parent and Child (ゲーター親子の夢 Gētā Oyako no Yume) # The Cursed Crayon (呪われたクレヨン Norowareta Kureyon) # Protect the Flower! Phantom Butterfly (花を守れ! 幻の蝶 Hana o Mamore! Maboroshi no Chō) # Run! Pegasus! (走れ! ペガサス! Hashire! Pegasasu!) # Reveal It! The Mystery of Bazuu (暴け! バズーの謎 Abake! Bazū no Nazo) # Nana! Dangerous Reunion (ナナ! 危険な再会 Nana! Kiken na Saikai) # The End of Guiluke!? (ギルークの最期!? Girūku no Saigo!?) # Ahames the Terrible (恐ろしきアハメス Osoroshiki Ahamesu) # Earth!! Help Us! (地球よ! 助けて! Chikyū yo! Tasukete!) # Behold! Our Power (見たか! 俺達の力 ''Mita ka! Oretachi no Chikara) # Missing Dragon (消えたドラゴン! Kieta Doragon!) # Ghost Baseball (幽霊ベースボール Yūrei Bēsubōru) # Dreadful Hide-and-Seek (恐怖のかくれんぼ Kyōfu no Kakurenbo) # Strange Sweets (おかしなお菓子 Okashi na Okashi) # The Missing Prince of the Stars! (消えた星の王子! Kieta Hoshi no Ōjisama!) # The Sailor-Suited Nana (セーラー服のナナ Sērā-fuku no Nana) # Super Guiluke (スーパーギルーク Sūpā Girūku) # Leave it to Mai! (麻衣におまかせ! Mai ni O-makase!) # The Rainbow-Colored Girl Ira (虹色の少女アイラ Niji-iro no Shōjo Aira) # Beautiful Shiima! (美しきシーマ! Utsukushiki Shīma) # Gator's Tears of Parent and Child (ゲーター親子の涙 Gētā Oyako no Namida) # The Pirate Buuba's Storm of Love (海賊ブーバ愛の嵐 Kaizoku Būba Ai no Arashi) # The Sad Shiima Beast Soldier (哀しきシーマ獣士 Kanashiki Shīma Jūshi) # The Day Gozma Trembled (ゴズマが震えた日 Gozuma ga Furueta Hi) # Nana!! Follow Him! (ナナよ! 伝えて! Nana yo! Tsutaete!) # Buuba Dies on Earth (ブーバ地球に死す Būba Chikyū ni Shisu) # Fiery Ahames! (炎のアハメス! Honō no Ahamesu!) # Guiluke Grand Explosion! (ギルーク大爆発! Girūku Dai Bakuhatsu!) # Farewell, Friends of Space! (さらば宇宙の友よ ''Saraba Uchū no Tomo yo) Choushinsei Flashman # Hurry! Save the Earth (急げ! 地球を救え Isoge! Chikyū o Sukue) # Behold! The Giant Robo (見たか! 巨大ロボ Mita ka! Kyodai Robo) # An Old Enemy? Hunter! (宿敵? ハンター! Shukuteki? Hantā!) # Mag is a Genius Robo?! (マグは天才ロボ?! Magu wa Tensai Robo?!) # In the Care of the Female Warriors! (女戦士に御用心! Onna Senshi ni Go-yōjin!) # Roar! Machine (ほえろ! マシーン ''Hoero! Mashīn) # Balloon! Become a Weapon (風船よ武器になれ Fūsen yo Buki ni Nare) # Father!! Mother!! Little Sister! (父よ! 母よ! 妹よ Chichi yo! Haha yo! Imōto yo) # The Doctor Who Travels Through Time (時をかける博士 Toki o Kakeru Hakase) # Attack! The Flower Girl's Trap (撃て! 花少女の罠 Ute! Hana Shōjo no Wana) # Lou is the Beast Warrior's Mother (ルーは獣戦士の母 Rū wa Jū Senshi no Haha) # Super Power! Wanda (超パワー! ワンダ Chō Pawā! Wanda) # Intense Battle! Danger, Jin (激闘! 危うしジン Gekitō! Ayaushi Jin) # Love!? Bun and the Female Gangster (恋!? ブンとスケ番 Koi!? Bun to Sukeban) # The Giant Robo is Worn Out (巨大ロボ破れたり Kyodai Robo Yaburetari) # The Human Minimini Plan (人間ミニミニ作戦 Ningen Minimini Sakusen) # The Mysterious Giant Reckless Car! (謎の巨大暴走車! Nazo no Kyodai Bōsō Kuruma!) # Big Turnaround! The Transforming Robo (大逆転! 変身ロボ Dai Gyakuten! Henshin Robo) # Baraki's Dying Warning (バラキ決死の伝言 Baraki Kesshi no Dengon) # Revival! Giant Robo! (復活! 巨大ロボ! Fukkatsu! Kyodai Robo!) # Sorrowful Sara (悲しみのサラ Kanashimi no Sara) # SOS! Phoenix! (SOS! 不死鳥! Esu Ō Esu! Fushichō!) # Please, Throbbing! (お願いドキドキ! Onegai Dokidoki!) # The Occult Summer Vacation (オカルト夏休み Okaruto Natsuyasumi) # Hurry, Jin, Fusion is Impossible (急げジン合体不能 Isoge Jin Gattai Funō) # Space Pumpkin Cooking (宇宙カボチャ料理 Uchū Kabocha Ryōri) # Dai's Punch of Friendship (ダイ友情のパンチ Dai Yūjō no Panchi) # Sublime! Fiery Galus (壮絶! 炎のガルス Sōzetsu! Honō no Garusu) # Monstrous Warrior Wandarla (妖獣士ワンダーラ Yōjūshi Wandāra) # Bizarre Nefelura (怪奇ネフェルーラ Kaiki Neferūra) # It Vanished! The Power of the 5 (消えた! 5人の力（パワー） Kieta! Gonin no Pawā) # We Like You, We Like You, Mag, We Like You (すきすきマグすき Suki Suki Magu Suki) # Papa Won't Lose! (パパは負けない! Papa wa Makenai!) # Bun Disappeared in the Rapids (激流に消えたブン Gekiryū ni Kieta Bun) # The Starry Sky's Duet (星空のデュエット Hoshizora no Dyuetto) # The Shocking Wonder Bug (ドッキリ不思議虫 Dokkiri Fushigi Mushi) # A Ghost's First Love (幽霊の初恋 Yūrei no Hatsukoi) # The Day Jin Dies?! (ジンが死ぬ日?! Jin ga Shinu Hi?!) # Burn, Angry Sara (燃えろ怒りのサラ Moero Ikari no Sara) # Execution City, Operation XX (処刑都市XX作戦 Shokei Toshi Daburu Kurosu Sakusen) # Dai Becomes a Child (子供にされたダイ Kodomo ni Sareta Dai) # Don't Cry! Female Warriors (泣くな!女戦士 Naku na! Onna Senshi) # Cowler's Treachery! (カウラーの反逆! Kaurā no Hangyaku!) # Deus Beast Warriors Appear (デウス獣戦士出現 Deusu Jū Senshi Shutsugen) # Warrior! Leave the Earth (戦士よ地球を去れ Senshi yo Chikyū o Sare) # Only 20 Days to Live!! (たった20日の命!! Tatta Nijūichi no Inochi!!) # Wanda! Death Cry (ワンダ! 死の絶叫 Wanda! Shi no Zekkyō) # The End of Cowler!! (カウラーの最期!! Kaurā no Saigo!!) # Counterattack, Ra Deus (逆襲ラー・デウス Gyakushū Rā Deusu) # Farewell! Our Home Planet (さらば! 故郷の星 Saraba! Kokyō no Hoshi) Specials # Choushinsei Flashman (theatrical short) # Flashman: Big Rally! Titan Boy! (theatrical edit of episodes 17 - 19) Hikari Sentai Maskman # The Mysterious, Beautiful Runaway (美しき謎の逃亡者 Utsukishiki Nazo no Tōbōsha) # Strange! The Dark Underground Castle (怪奇! 闇の地底城 Kaiki! Yami no Chitei Jō) # The First Step into the Unknown (未知への第一歩! Michi e no Daiippo) # Burn! F1 Spirits! (燃やせ! F1魂! Moyase! Efu Wan Tamashii!) # The Small Swordsman, Blue (小さな剣士ブルー Chiisa na Kenshi Burū) # The God Hand of Dreams (夢のゴッドハンド Yume no Goddo Hando) # Explode! Kenta's Love (爆発! ケンタの愛 Bakuhatsu! Kenta no Ai) # Burn! The Flower's Sword (燃えろ! 花の剣! Moero! Hana no Ken!) # Combine! Aura of Life (合体! 命のオーラ Gattai! Inochi no Ōra) # Igam vs. Takeru (イガムVSタケル ''Igamu Tai Takeru) # The Refugee From Underground (地底からの亡命者 Chitei Kara no Bōmeisha) # A Challenge! The Pride of a Shinobi (挑戦! 忍びの誇り Chōsen! Shinobi no Hokori) # Chase the Idol! (アイドルを追え! Aidoru o Oe!) # The Great Escape to the Blue Sky! (青空への大脱出! Aozora e no Dai Dasshutsu!) # Farewell, Dear Flower! (さらば愛しき花よ Saraba Itoshiki Hana yo) # Deadly! Blazing Baraba (必殺! 炎のバラバ Hissatsu! Honō no Baraba) # Smash it! The Maze of Hell (破れ! 地獄の迷宮 Yabure! Jigoku no Meikyū) # The Dear Bloodsucking Doll! (愛しの吸血人形! Itoshi no Kyūketsu Ningyō!) # Apparition! Anagumas (妖魔! アナグマス Yōma! Anagumasu) # A Trap! The Sinking Giant Robot (罠! 沈む巨大ロボ Wana! Shizumu Kyodai Robo) # The Black Shadow of the Misty Valley (霧の谷の黒い影 Kiri no Tani no Kuroi Kage) # The Winds and Clouds of an Aura Storm! (風雲オーラの嵐! Fūun Ōra no Arashi!) # Mio Who Has Become a Demon (悪魔になった美緒 Akuma ni Natta Mio) # The Grotto of the Young Monster (鍾乳洞の少年怪獣 Shōnyūdō no Shōnen Kaijū) # Akira's Lover!? (アキラの恋人!? Akira no Koibito!?) # Lives That Disappeared on Hot Sand! (熱砂に消えた命! Nessa ni Kieta Inochi!) # Thief Knight Kiros! (盗賊騎士キロス! Tōzoku Kishi Kirosu!) # Mio is Princess Ial!? (美緒がイアル姫!? Mio ga Iaru-hime!?) # The New Lethal Weapon of Friendship (友情の新必殺武器 Yūjō no Shin Hissatsu Buki) # Mama!! Baraba's Scream! (ママ!! バラバの絶叫! Mama!! Baraba no Zekkyō!) # It Appears! The Guardian Deity Igam Dragon (出現! 守護神イガム竜 Shutsugen! Shugoshin Igamu Ryū) # Oyobu's Lethal Dash (オヨブー必殺走り Oyobū Hissatsu Hashiri) # Takeru!! Behead Their Love! (タケルよ! 愛を斬れ! Takeru yo! Ai o Kire!) # Blues of Love and Murderous Intent (愛と殺意のブルース ''Ai to Satsui no Burū) # The Mystery of Zeba! The Forbidden Tomb (ゼーバの謎! 禁断の墓 Zēba no Nazo! Kindan no Haka) # Elimination! The Destructive Twin Girls (消滅! 双子の破壊少女 Shōmetsu! Futago no Hakai Shōjo) # Soldiers Who Bet on Their Dreams (夢に賭ける戦士たち Yume ni Kakeru Senshitachi) # The Time to Erase Takeru (タケルが消される時間 Takeru ga Kesareru Jikan) # Revival! The Mysterious X1 Mask (復活! 謎のX1マスク Fukkatsu! Nazo no Ekkusu Wan Masuku) # Resurrect! The Melody of Love (甦れ! 愛のメロディー Yomigaere! Ai no Merodī) # Female Thieves Haruka & Momoko (女強盗ハルカ&モモコ Onna Gōtō Haruka to Momoko) # Fly! The Poem of a Timid Boy (翔べ! いじけ少年の詩 Kakebe! Ijike Shōnen no Shi) # Akira Loses His Eyesight! The Mysterious Spell (アキラ失明! 謎の呪文 Akira Shutsumei! Nazo no Jumon) # Transform! Underground Empire Swordsman Akira (変身! 地帝剣士アキラ Henshin! Chitei Kenshi Akira) # Prince Igam! You're a Woman! (イガム王子! 君は女! Igamu-ōji! Kimi wa Onna!) # Counterattack! The Secret of the Bloody Pond (逆襲! 血の池の秘密 Gyakushū! Chi no Ike no Himitsu) # The Night Prior to the Attack! The Dance of Death (出撃前夜! 死の踊り Shutsugeki Zen'ya! Shi no Odori) # Baraba! Dies in Treachery (バラバ! 裏切りに死す Baraba! Uragiri ni Shisu) # The Revived Princess Ial (よみがえったイアル姫 Yomigaetta Iaru-hime) # Zeba! His Hair-Raising Secret Identity (ゼーバ! 戦慄の正体 Zēba! Senritsu no Shōtai) # The Great Destruction of the Underground Empire Castle! (地帝城大崩壊! Chitei Shiro Dai Hōkai!) Special # Hikari Sentai Maskman short film Choujuu Sentai Liveman # Friends! Why Did You Do This!? (友よ君達はなぜ!? Tomo yo Kimitachi wa Naze!?) # Three Powers Sworn to Life (命に誓う三つの力 Inochi ni Chikau Mittsu no Chikara) # Obular Demonic Transformation (オブラー悪魔変身 Oburā Akuma Henshin) # Expose! The Dummy Man (暴け! ダミーマン Abake! Damī Man) # The Reckless Driving Engine Monster (暴走エンジン怪獣 Bōsō Enjin Kaijū) # Attack! The Dinosaur That Lived (襲来! 生きた恐竜 Shūrai! Ikita Kyōryū) # Dinosaur VS Live Robot (恐竜VSライブロボ Kyōryū tai Raibu Robo) # The Duel of Love and Anger! (愛と怒りの決闘! Ai to Ikari no Kettō!) # Rose! Smell Feverish (バラよ熱く香れ! Bara yo Atsuku Kaore!) # The Skateboard to Escape the Maze (スケボー迷路破り Sukebō Meiro Yaburi) # The Man Who Bit a Brain Beast (頭脳獣を噛んだ男 Zunōjū o Kanda Otoko) # Super-Genius Ashura! (超天才アシュラ! Chō Tensai Ashura!) # Burn! Steel Cologne (燃えよ鋼鉄コロン Moe yo Kōtetsu Koron) # Nabe-Man Yuusuke's Shouts (ナベ男勇介の叫び Nabe Otoko Yūsuke no Sakebu) # Deadly! Grim Reaper Gash (必殺! 死神ガッシュ Hissatsu! Shinigami Gasshu) # Love Letter (キョンシーの手紙 Kyonshī no Tegami) # The Crying Doll! The Attacking Doll! (泣く人形! 襲う人形! Naku Ningyō! Osō Ningyō!) # A Trap! Jou's Beloved Brain Beast (罠! 丈の愛した頭脳獣 Wana! Jō no Ai Shita Zunōjū) # Drudge Boy Obular (ガリ勉坊やオブラー Gariben Bōya Oburā) # Failing Obular's Counterattack! (落第オブラーの逆襲! Rakudai Oburā no Gyakushū) # Listen, Gou!! Mother's Voice… (豪よ聞け! 母の声を… Gō yo Kike! Haha no Koe o...) # Enter the Space Karaoke Master (宇宙カラオケ名人登場 Uchū Karaoke Meijin Tōjō) # The 1-Second Comma That Risked Life (コンマ1秒に賭けた命 Konma Ichibyō ni Kaketa Inochi) # 100 Points Taken Off for Playing!? (遊んで百点が取れる!? Asonde Hyakuten ga Toreru!?) # The 8 Brain Beasts of Tsuruga Castle! (鶴ケ城の8大頭脳獣! Tsugurajō no Hachidai Zunōjū!) # Aizu's Huge Rhinocerous Beetles! (会津の巨大カブト虫! Aizu no Kyodai Kabutomushi!) # Daughter!! Launching the Giga Project (娘よ! ギガ計画を射て Musume yo! Giga Keikaku o Ite) # The Challenge of the Huge Giga Volt (巨大ギガボルトの挑戦 ''Kyodai Gigaboruto no Chōsen) # The Vengeful Live Boxer (復讐のライブボクサー Fukushū no Raibu Bokusā) # Five Warriors, Here and Now (今ここに5人の戦士が Ima Koko ni Gonin no Senshi ga) # Mama! The Parasitic Monster's Cries (ママ! 寄生怪物の叫び Mama! Kisei Kaibutsu no Sakebi) # Kempu, The Riddle of Blood and Roses (ケンプ、血とバラの謎 Kenpu, Chi to Bara no Nazo) # Do Your Best, Tetsu-chan Robot (がんばれ鉄ちゃんロボ Ganbare Tetsu-chan Robo) # Love That Runs through the Future and Present! (未来と今を駆ける恋! Mirai to Ima o Kakeru Koi!) # Yuusuke and Kempu's Promise!! (勇介とケンプの約束!! ''Yūsuke to Kenpu no Yakusoku!!) # Crash! The Tackle of Friendship (激突! 友情のタックル Gekitotsu! Yūjō no Takkuru) # 16-Year-Old Kempu Fear Beast Transformation! (16才ケンプ恐獣変身! Jūrokusai Kenpu Kyōjū Henshin!) # Mobile Weapon of Destruction Mazenda (動く破壊兵器マゼンダ Ugoku Hakai Heiki Mazenda) # Protect it! The Grain of Life from Space (守れ! 宇宙の一粒の命 Mamore! Uchū no Hitotsubu no Inochi) # Love!? Megumi and the Jewel Thief (恋!? めぐみと宝石泥棒 Koi!? Megumi to Hōseki Dorobō) # The Invisible Man, Gou's Confession!! (透明人間、豪の告白!! Tōmei Ningen, Gō no Kokuhaku!!) # Bias' Challenge From Space (ビアス宇宙からの挑戦 Biasu Uchū Kara no Chōsen) # A Mystery!? Guildos' Final Form (怪!? ギルドス最後の姿 Kai!? Girudosu Saigo no Sugata) # Butchy's Great Reckless Driving of Tears!! (ブッチー涙の大暴走!! Butchī Namida no Dai Bōsō!!) # Ashura Reversal One Chance Game (アシュラ逆転一発勝負 Ashura Gyakuten Ippotsujōbu) # Honorable Man, Arashi! The Final Battle (オトコ嵐! 最後の戦い Otoko Arashi! Saigo no Tatakai) # A 1000-Point Brain! Mazenda!! (千点頭脳! マゼンダ!! ''Senten Zunō! Mazenda!!) # Birth!! Boy King Bias! (誕生!! 少年王ビアス! Tanjō!! Shōnen Ō Biasu!) # The Fall of Great Professor Bias (大教授ビアスの崩壊 Dai Kyōju Biasu no Hōkai) Kousoku Sentai Turboranger # Friends! Why Did You Do This!? (友よ君達はなぜ!? Tomo yo Kimitachi wa Naze!?) # Three Powers Sworn to Life (命に誓う三つの力 Inochi ni Chikau Mittsu no Chikara) # Obular Demonic Transformation (オブラー悪魔変身 Oburā Akuma Henshin) # Expose! The Dummy Man (暴け! ダミーマン Abake! Damī Man) # The Reckless Driving Engine Monster (暴走エンジン怪獣 Bōsō Enjin Kaijū) # Attack! The Dinosaur That Lived (襲来! 生きた恐竜 Shūrai! Ikita Kyōryū) # Dinosaur VS Live Robot (恐竜VSライブロボ Kyōryū tai Raibu Robo) # The Duel of Love and Anger! (愛と怒りの決闘! Ai to Ikari no Kettō!) # Rose! Smell Feverish (バラよ熱く香れ! Bara yo Atsuku Kaore!) # The Skateboard to Escape the Maze (スケボー迷路破り Sukebō Meiro Yaburi) # The Man Who Bit a Brain Beast (頭脳獣を噛んだ男 Zunōjū o Kanda Otoko) # Super-Genius Ashura! (超天才アシュラ! Chō Tensai Ashura!) # Burn! Steel Cologne (燃えよ鋼鉄コロン Moe yo Kōtetsu Koron) # Nabe-Man Yuusuke's Shouts (ナベ男勇介の叫び Nabe Otoko Yūsuke no Sakebu) # Deadly! Grim Reaper Gash (必殺! 死神ガッシュ Hissatsu! Shinigami Gasshu) # Love Letter (キョンシーの手紙 Kyonshī no Tegami) # The Crying Doll! The Attacking Doll! (泣く人形! 襲う人形! Naku Ningyō! Osō Ningyō!) # A Trap! Jou's Beloved Brain Beast (罠! 丈の愛した頭脳獣 Wana! Jō no Ai Shita Zunōjū) # Drudge Boy Obular (ガリ勉坊やオブラー Gariben Bōya Oburā) # Failing Obular's Counterattack! (落第オブラーの逆襲! Rakudai Oburā no Gyakushū) # Listen, Gou!! Mother's Voice… (豪よ聞け! 母の声を… Gō yo Kike! Haha no Koe o...) # Enter the Space Karaoke Master (宇宙カラオケ名人登場 Uchū Karaoke Meijin Tōjō) # The 1-Second Comma That Risked Life (コンマ1秒に賭けた命 Konma Ichibyō ni Kaketa Inochi) # 100 Points Taken Off for Playing!? (遊んで百点が取れる!? Asonde Hyakuten ga Toreru!?) # The 8 Brain Beasts of Tsuruga Castle! (鶴ケ城の8大頭脳獣! Tsugurajō no Hachidai Zunōjū!) # Aizu's Huge Rhinocerous Beetles! (会津の巨大カブト虫! Aizu no Kyodai Kabutomushi!) # Daughter!! Launching the Giga Project (娘よ! ギガ計画を射て Musume yo! Giga Keikaku o Ite) # The Challenge of the Huge Giga Volt (巨大ギガボルトの挑戦 ''Kyodai Gigaboruto no Chōsen) # The Vengeful Live Boxer (復讐のライブボクサー Fukushū no Raibu Bokusā) # Five Warriors, Here and Now (今ここに5人の戦士が Ima Koko ni Gonin no Senshi ga) # Mama! The Parasitic Monster's Cries (ママ! 寄生怪物の叫び Mama! Kisei Kaibutsu no Sakebi) # Kempu, The Riddle of Blood and Roses (ケンプ、血とバラの謎 Kenpu, Chi to Bara no Nazo) # Do Your Best, Tetsu-chan Robot (がんばれ鉄ちゃんロボ Ganbare Tetsu-chan Robo) # Love That Runs through the Future and Present! (未来と今を駆ける恋! Mirai to Ima o Kakeru Koi!) # Yuusuke and Kempu's Promise!! (勇介とケンプの約束!! ''Yūsuke to Kenpu no Yakusoku!!) # Crash! The Tackle of Friendship (激突! 友情のタックル Gekitotsu! Yūjō no Takkuru) # 16-Year-Old Kempu Fear Beast Transformation! (16才ケンプ恐獣変身! Jūrokusai Kenpu Kyōjū Henshin!) # Mobile Weapon of Destruction Mazenda (動く破壊兵器マゼンダ Ugoku Hakai Heiki Mazenda) # Protect it! The Grain of Life from Space (守れ! 宇宙の一粒の命 Mamore! Uchū no Hitotsubu no Inochi) # Love!? Megumi and the Jewel Thief (恋!? めぐみと宝石泥棒 Koi!? Megumi to Hōseki Dorobō) # The Invisible Man, Gou's Confession!! (透明人間、豪の告白!! Tōmei Ningen, Gō no Kokuhaku!!) # Bias' Challenge From Space (ビアス宇宙からの挑戦 Biasu Uchū Kara no Chōsen) # A Mystery!? Guildos' Final Form (怪!? ギルドス最後の姿 Kai!? Girudosu Saigo no Sugata) # Butchy's Great Reckless Driving of Tears!! (ブッチー涙の大暴走!! Butchī Namida no Dai Bōsō!!) # Ashura Reversal One Chance Game (アシュラ逆転一発勝負 Ashura Gyakuten Ippotsujōbu) # Honorable Man, Arashi! The Final Battle (オトコ嵐! 最後の戦い Otoko Arashi! Saigo no Tatakai) # A 1000-Point Brain! Mazenda!! (千点頭脳! マゼンダ!! ''Senten Zunō! Mazenda!!) # Birth!! Boy King Bias! (誕生!! 少年王ビアス! Tanjō!! Shōnen Ō Biasu!) # The Fall of Great Professor Bias (大教授ビアスの崩壊 Dai Kyōju Biasu no Hōkai) Special # Turboranger Special (The first Episode is really a clip show honoring the sentai series starting with Battle Fever J to Liveman) # Kousoku Sentai Turboranger (theatrical short) Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman # The Five Sibling Warriors (五兄弟戦士, Go Kyōdai Senshi) # Father's Payback! Mother's Payback (父の仇! 母の仇, Chichi no Kataki! Haha no Kataki) # Challenge! The Galactic Tiger (挑戦! 銀河の虎, Chōsen! Ginga no Tora) # Get the Earth Drunk (地球を酔わせろ, Chikyū wo Yowasero) # Orphaned Galaxy Egg (みなしご銀河卵, Minashigo Ginga Tamago) # Hating Hard Workers (働き者は嫌いだ, Hatarakimono wa Kirai Da) # The 45m Grade-Schooler (45ｍの小学生, Yonjūgo-mētā no Shōgakusei) # Shine! A Grain of Life (輝け! 一粒の命, Kagayake! Hitotsubu no Inochi) # Gingaman Appear (登場ギンガマン, Tōjō Gingaman) # Suck My Blood! (俺の血を吸え!, Ore no Chi o Sue!) # Dangerous Treasure Hunting (あぶない宝探し, Abunai Takara Sagashimawaru) # Arthur's Super Transformation (アーサー超変型 'Āsā Chō Henkei, Arthur's Super Transformation) # Do, Re, Mi, Fight (ドレミファイト, Do Re Mi Faito) # The Cute Liar (可愛いウソつき, Kawaii Usotsuki) # There Are Two Reds!! (レッドが二人!!, Reddo ga Futari!!) # Hungry Hero (腹ぺこヒーロー, Harapeko Hīrō) # Fumiya's Friendship Announcement (文矢の交際宣言, Fumiya no Kōsai Sengen) # Saving Money!! (お金貯めます!!, O-kane Tamemasu!!) # Red Fighting Robot (赤いけんかロボ, Akai Kenka Robo) # Burning Sibling Robot (燃える兄弟ロボ, Moeru Kyōdai Robo) # Vaulting Horse Trio (跳び箱3人組, Tobibako Sannin Kumi) # Shining Handsome Youth (光る美青年, Hikaru Biseinen) # 5 Puppets (5（ファイブ）くん人形, Faibu Kun Ningyō) # Slow Turtle Ninja (のろ亀忍者, Noro Kame Ninja) # Cherry Blossom of Frienship (友情の桜, Yūjō no Sakura) # Kyuushuu Capture (九州だョン, Kyūshū Dayon) # If You Sleep, You Die (眠れば死ぬ, Nemureba Shinu) # Chorus of Hell (地獄の合唱, Jigoku no Gasshō) # Fusion vs. Combination (合身VS合体, Gasshin Tai Gattai) # Black Gorlin (黒ゴルリン, Kuro Gorurin) # Dangerous Mother (あぶない母, Abunai Haha) # Gaku Dies (学、死す, Gaku, Shisu) # Deadly Flip-turn (必殺裏返し, Hissatsu Uragaeshi) # Can-Packed Humans (人間カン詰, Ningen Kanzume) # Gaku's Secret!! (学の秘密!!, Gaku no Himitsu!!) # Super Twin Strategy (双子大作戦, Futago Dai Sakusen) # Human Cannon (人間大砲, Ningen Taihō) # Fake Sibling Teachers (偽兄弟先生, Nise Kyōdai Sensei) # Please Love Me (愛を下さい, Ai o Kudasai) # Boy Majin Sword (少年魔神剣, Shōnen Majin Ken) # Scary Date (恐いデート, Kowai Dēto) # Kung Fu Spirit (カンフー魂, Kan Fū Tamashii) # TV Love (テレビの恋, Terebi no Koi) # Struggle Robot Battle (死闘ロボ戦, Shitō Robo Ikusa) # Rushing into the Enemy Base (敵基地突入, Teki Kichi Totsunyū) # The Whereabouts of Our Parents (父母の行方, Fubo no Yukue) # The Super Beast's Big Shedding (超獣大脱皮, Chōjū Dai Dappi) # Departure to the Stars (星への旅立ち, Hoshi he no Tabidachi) Choujin Sentai Jetman # Seek the Warriors (戦士を探せ Senshi o Sagase) # The Third Warrior (第三の戦士 Daisan no Senshi) # The Power of Five (五つの力 Itsutsu no Chikara) # The Fighting Bride (戦う花嫁 Tatakau Hanayome) # Fall for Me (俺に惚れろ Ore ni Horero) # Get Angry, Robot (怒れロボ! Ikare Robo) # Ryuu's Marriage!? (竜の結婚!? Ryū no Kekkon!?) # The Laughing Diamond (笑うダイヤ Warau Daiya) # Muddy Love (泥んこの恋 Doronko no Koi) # Cup Noodles (カップめん Kappumen) # A Dangerous Game (危険な遊び Kiken na Asobi) # Hellbound Bus (地獄行バス Jigokui Basu) # Maze of Love (愛の迷路 Ai no Meiro) # The Deadly Cannon of Love (愛の必殺砲 Ai no Hissatsu Hō) # High School Student Warrior (高校生戦士 Kōkōsei Senshi) # Revolt of Paper (紙々の叛乱 Kamigami no Hanran) # The Revived Empress (復活の女帝 Fukkatsu no Jotei) # Gai Dies! (凱、死す! Gai, Shisu!) # I Can See! (見えます! Miemasu!) # Marriage Vacuum Cleaner (結婚掃除機 Kekkon Sōjiki) # Walking Garbage (歩くゴミ Aruku Gomi) # Exploding Love (爆発する恋 Bakuhatsu Suru Koi) # A New Squadron Debuts (新戦隊登場 Shin Sentai Tōjō) # Launch, Super Robot (出撃超（スーパー）ロボ Shutsugeki (Sūpā) Robo) # The Laughing Shadow-People (笑う影人間 Warau Kage Ningen) # I'm a Primitive (僕は原始人 Boku wa Genshijin) # The Great Escape From Hell (魔界大脱出 Makai Dai Dasshutsu) # The Founding Dimensional Beast (元祖次元獣 Ganso Jigenjū) # The Final Battle (最後の戦い Saigo no Tatakai) # The Three Majin Stand (三魔神起つ San Majin Tatsu) # The Squadron Disbands (戦隊解散! Sentai Kaisan!) # Wings!! One More Time (翼よ! 再び Tsubasa yo! Futatabi) # It's a Cockroach (ゴキブリだ Gokiburi Da) # Traitorous Ryuu (裏切りの竜 Uragiri no Ryū) # The Fighting Courage Given by A Pigeon (鳩がくれた戦う勇気 Hato Gakureta Tatakau Yūki) # A Walking Appetite! Ant-People (歩く食欲! アリ人間 Aruku Shokuyoku! Ari Ningen) # Birth! Emperor Tranza (誕生! 帝王トランザ Tanjō! Teiō Toranza) # Sudden Hammer! (いきなりハンマー! Ikinari Hanmā!) # Spin, Roulette of Life (廻せ命のルーレット Mawase Inochi no Rūretto) # Command! Change the Squadron (命令! 戦隊交代せよ Meirei! Sentai Kōtai Seyo) # Transformation Impossible! The Base Destroyed (変身不能! 基地壊滅 Henshin Funō! Kichi Kaimetsu) # Sleep on My Chest! (おれの胸で眠れ! Ore no Mune de Nemure!) # Sneak into the Commander's Body (長官の体に潜入せよ Chōkan no Karada ni Sennyū Seyo) # Majin Robot! Veronica (魔神ロボ! ベロニカ Majin Robo! Beronika) # The Hot Milk of Victory (勝利のホットミルク Shōri no Hotto Miruku) # The Great Demon King of the Tomato Field (トマト畑の大魔王 Tomato Hatake no Daimaō) # The Glory of Emperor Tranza (帝王トランザの栄光 Teiō Toranza no Eikō) # A Kiss That Calls Death (死を呼ぶくちづけ Shi o Yobu Kuchidzuke) # Maria... Her Love and Death (マリア…その愛と死 Maria... Sono Ai to Shi) # Respective Battles to the Death (それぞれの死闘 Sorezore no Shitō) # Flap Your Wings! Aviators! (はばたけ! 鳥人よ Habatake! Chōjin yo) Special # Choujin Sentai Jetman Movie 1 # Choujin Sentai Jetman Movie 2 Epilogue Manga # Part 1: Time Gallops By ## Chapter 1: Resurrection ## Chapter 2: Challenge ## Chapter 3: Personal Grudge ## Chapter 4: Counterattack # Part 2: Soldier Running in the Sky ## Chapter 1: Plunder ## Chapter 2: The Night Before ## Chapter 3: Father's Girl ## Chapter 4: Lament ## Chapter 5: Conclusion ## Chapter 6: The End # The Last Story: Blue Room Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger # The Birth (誕生, Tanjō) # The Rebirth! (復活, Fukkatsu) # Fight! Land of despair (戦え絶望の大地, Ikusa e Zetsubō no Daichi) # Revive, Legendary Weapons (甦れ伝説の武器, Yomigaere Densetsu no Buki) # Scary Riddles (怖～いナゾナゾ, Kowai Nazonazo) # Stand!! Daizyujin (立て!! 大獣神, Tate!! Daijūjin) # I Can See, I Can See (みえる、みえる, Mieru, Mieru) # Fear! The Abrupt Eater (恐怖! 瞬間喰い, Kyōfu! Shunkan Tabei) # Run! Prince of Eggs (走れタマゴ王子, Hashire Tamago Ōji) # No More Monkeys! (猿はもうイヤ!, Saru wa Mou Iya!) # My Master! (ご主人さま!, Goshujin-sama) # Papa's a Vampire!? (パパは吸血鬼!?, Papa wa Kyūketsuki!?) # Fire! The Golden Arrow (射て! 黄金の矢, Ire! Ōgon no Ya) # Becoome Small! (小さくなァれ!, Chiisaku Naare!) # Destroy! The Dark Super Sword (破れ! 暗黒超剣, Yabure! Ankoku Chō Ken) # The Great Sneeze Plot (クシャミ大作戦, Kushami Dai Sakusen) # The Sixth Hero (六人目の英雄, Rokuninme no Eiyū) # The Brothers' Sword of Hatred (憎しみの兄弟剣, Nikushimi no Kyōdai Ken) # Female Warrior Scorpion! (女戦士サソリ!, Onna Senshi Sasori!) # Daizyujin's Last Day (大獣神最期の日, Daijūjin Saigo no Hi) # The Guardian Beast's Great Riot (守護獣大あばれ, Shugojū Dai Abare) # Combine! Gouryuujin (合体! 剛龍神, Gattai! Gōryūjin) # I Like, Like the Super Miracle Ball (好きすき超魔球, Suki Suki Chō Makyū) # Turtles Forever (カメでまんねん, Kame de Mannen) # The Park Where Demons Dwell (悪魔のすむ公園, Akuma no Sumu Kōen) # Together Spirits in Shaved Ice (カキ氷にご用心, Kakigōri ni Goyō Kokoro) # I Want to Eat Mei (メイを食べたい, Mei o Tabetai) # Great Upgrade! Clay Monsters (大改造! 粘土獣, Dai Kaizō! Nengo Jū) # A Mystery!? The Attacking Beast Knight God (謎!? 襲う獣騎神, Nazo!? Osō Jūkishin) # Satan Comes!! (サタンが来る!!, Satan ga Kuru!!) # Reborn! The Ultimate God (復活! 究極の神, Fukkatsu! Kyūkyoku no Kami) # Geki! Kill Your Tears (ゲキよ涙を斬れ, Geki yo Namida o Kire) # Teach Me! The Jewel of Bravery (教えて! 勇気玉, Oshiete! Yūki Tama) # Burai Lives! (ブライ生きて!, Burai Ikite!) # Ninja Warrior, Boi (忍者戦士ボーイ, Ninja Senshi Bōi) # Smash It! The Mirror of Death (くだけ! 死の鏡, Kudake! Shi no Kagami) # A Dinosaur is Born (恐竜が生まれる, Kyōryū ga Umareru) # Princess Mei's Seven Metamorphoses (メイ姫七変化!!, Mei-hime Shichi Henka) # Tears of a Subterranean Beast (地底獣の涙…, Chitei Jū no Namida) # Burai's Departure of Death (ブライ死の出発, Burai Shi no Shuppatsu) # Blaze, Burai!! (燃えよブライ!, Moe yo Burai!) # Burai Dies. .. (ブライ死す…, Burai Shisu. ..) # Live Again! Zyusouken (甦れ! 獣奏剣, Yomigaere! Jūsōken) # Swordswoman! Japan's Best (女剣士! 日本一, Onna Kenshi! Nihon'ichi) # Dumbass Boys (バカヤロー少年, Bakayarō Shōnen) # Presenting! The Vicious Squadron (参上! 凶悪戦隊, Sanjō! Kyōaku Sentai) # Break in! The Final Deciding Battle (突入! 最終決戦, Totsunyū! Saishū Kessen) # The Son from the Darkness (闇からの息子, Yama Kara no Musuki) # The Gods Lost!! (神が負けた!!, Kami ga Maketa!!) # Long Live the Dinosaurs (恐竜万歳, Kyōryū Banzai) Zyu2 # Resurgence! Wicked Sushi?! # The Red Rash of Courage # The Invincible Big Jelly Strikes!! # The Insect and the Prey # Arise! The Fallen Brother's Spirit! # Buzz! Stinging Nuisance # Double Squawk! Flapping Destruction # Prank of the Tricky Crow # Macho! The Vandilzed Cars # Dangerous Pumpkin Harvest # Argue! Sibling Indifference # Decisive Football Match! # Evil American-Football Game! # The Horrible Squadron Strikes Back?! # Terror Below the Waves # Great Revolt! The Fish Puppeteer # The White Baboon of Mimic # Burn! The Scaley Reptile # Blossoming Jealousy # The Squid's Thieving Jar # Scramble for the Scarab! # Deadly Trap of the Flytrap! # The Brother's Sword of Hope # Hark! Musical Cicada Attacks!! # Tempered Shell! Burai Dies Again... Gosei Sentai Dairanger # Iiiit's Heavenform!!! (転身だァァッ, Tenshin Daaā) # Iiiit's Chi-Power!!! (気力だァァッ!!, Kiryoku Daaā!!) # Your Souls, Please! (魂ちょうだい!, Tamashii Chōdai!) # We're Naive!! (俺たち甘いぜ!!, Oretachi Amai ze!!) # The Jewels Have Coome (あっタマきたッ, Attama Kitā) # Wind, Cut Through! (風よブッちぎれ, Kaze yo Butchigire) # Traitooor! (裏切り者ォッ!, Uragirimonoō!) # Daaaad!! (おやじぃぃッ!!, Oyajiiī!!) # Doon't be Vain (うぬぼれるなッ, Unuboreru nā) # Ah, the Vengeful Goddess (あァ復讐の女神, Aa Fukushū no Megami) # Gauss With a Magnet! (磁石でガウス!, Jishaku de Gausu!) # Druunk on Tofu (豆腐で酔ったァ, Tōfu de Yottaa) # The Ka-Kabuki Novice (カッカブキ小僧, Kakkabuki Kozō) # Well, a Wedding (イヨッ結婚ぢゃ, Iyokkekkon ja) # The 3 Stooges' Soccer (3バカサッカー, San Baka Sakkā) # Rumbling Child Stones (ゴロゴロ子供石, Gorogoro Kodomo Ishi) # He's Here, a New Warrior (出ました新戦士, Demashita Shin Senshi) # The (Secret) Byakko-chan (（秘）（ひみつ）の白虎ちゃん, (Himitsu) no Byakko-chan) # The Heart-Throbbing Pretty Girl (ドキドキ美少女, Dokidoki Bijōjo) # First Public Opening Of The Gorma Palace (初公開ゴーマ宮, Hatsu Kōkai Gōma Miya) # The Birth of a Mythical Chi Beast (気伝獣様ご誕生, Kidenjū-sama Go-tanjō) # The Great Secret Art of the Tiger Cub!! (虎の子大秘術!!, Toro no Ko Dai Hijutsu!!) # True Love at Full Speed (純愛まっしぐら, Jun'ai Masshigura) # The 3 Stooges' Super Baseball! (3バカ超野球!, San Baka Chō Yakyū!) # The Grouped Opposite Squadron (ぞろぞろ裏戦隊, Zorozoro Ura Sentai) # A Bad, Bad, Bad Guy (嫌な嫌な嫌な奴, Iya na Iya na Iya na Yatsu) # It it iit's the Final Punch (最終拳だだだッ, Saishū Kobushi Da Da Dā) # General Entrance!! (総登場だぎゃ!!, Sō Tōjō Dagya!!) # The (Secret) Inside Story of a Mother and Child's Tears (母子涙の（秘）裏話, Boshi Namida no (Hi) Urabanashi) # The Deadly, Fast-Talking Workaholic (必殺早口仕事人, Hissatsu Hayakuchi Shigotonin) # Again, a New Hero Came Forth (また出た新戦士, Mata Deta Shin Senshi) # The Ogre's Golden Kick (黄金キックの鬼, Ōgon Kikku no Oni) # An Idol's First Experience (アイドル初体験, Aidoru Shotaiken) # A Prickly Maiden Hunt (トゲトゲ少女狩, Togetoge Shōjo Kai) # New Secret Art, the Dance of Spiders (新奥義クモの舞, Shin Ōgi Kumo no Mai) # A 6000-Year Grudge... (恨み節6千年…, Urami Setsu Rokusennen...) # You Have to See It!! A Huuge Guy (必見!! でけェ奴, Hikken!! Dekee Yatsu) # Huh!! A Ceasefire!? (えーッ!! 停戦!?, Ēe!! Teisen!?) # The Demon Fist Falls in the Setting Sun (魔拳落日に散る, Maken Rakujitsu ni Chiru) # Farewell! 3 Stooges (さらば! 3バカ, Saraba! San Baka) # Kujaku's Great Ascension (クジャク大昇天, Kujaku Daishōten) # A Straight Line To Mommy (母ちゃん一直線, Okāchan Itchokusen) # The Ultra-White Prohibited Past (激白禁断の過去, Geki Shiro Kindan no Kako) # Impression!! You Cry Too (感動!! 君も泣け, Kandō!! Kimi mo Nake) # Disbanding for Real!! (本気（マジ）で解散!!, Maji de Kaisan) # The Heroes are Perfectly Naked (英雄（ヒーロー）まるはだか, Hīrō Maru Hadaka) # Woow~ The Truth (すっげェ～真実, Suggee~ Shinjitsu) # Magnificent!! Master Dies (壮絶!! 道士死す, Sōzetsu!! Dōshi Shisu) # Iiit's the Final Decisive Battle (最終決戦だァッ, Saishū Kessen Daā) # Let's Goooo! (行くぞォォッ, Iku zooō) Specials # Gosei Sentai Dairanger the Movie Ninja Sentai Kakuranger # It's Ninja (忍者でござる, Ninja de Gozaru) # A Dangerous Lady (危ないオバサン, Abunai Obasan) # American Ninja (アメリカン忍者, Amerikan Ninja) # The Apparition Policeman (妖怪ポリスマン, Yōkai Porisuman) # The Uneven Strange Gamers (凸凹珍ゲーマー, Dekoboko Chin Gēmā) # The Eyeball Prince! (目玉の王子様!, Medama no Ōjisama!) # This Guy is Huge (こいつぁデカい, Koitsa Dekai) # The Disguised Cat Shop!! (化猫ショップ!!, Ba Neko Shoppu!!) # The Shocking Live Broadcast (ドッキリ生中継, Dokkiri Namachūkei) # The Old Man's Baby-Cry (子泣き爺いぢゃ, Ko Naki Jijii dja) # Rags are the Best! (ボロこそ最高!!, Boro Koso Saikō!) # They Came Foorth!! New Juushou (出たァ!! 新獣将, Detaa!! Shin Jūshō) # Drive Away the Sadness (ブッとばせ不幸, Buttobase Funō) # I'm the Young Noble!! (俺は貴公子だ!!, Ore wa Kikōshi da!!) # Argh! Awesome Guys (げえッ!! 凄い奴, Geē!! Sugoi Yatsu) # The Red Monkey's Oni Extermination (赤猿の鬼退治, Aka Saru no Oni Taiji) # The Demon Sword and Underwear!! (魔剣とパンツ!!, Maken to Pantsu!!) # Hello, Mushroom-kun (ハローきのこ君, Harō Kinoko-kun) # The Hellish Trap in Darkness!! (暗闇の地獄罠!!, Kurayami no Jigoku Wana!!) # The Flowery Kunoichi Team (花のくノ一組!!, Hana no Kunoichi Gumi) # The Monkey Mimic's Finishing Move (サルマネ必殺技, Saru Mane Hissatsu-waza) # I'll Make You Laugh (笑って頂きます, Waratte Itadakimasu) # Blitzkrieg!! The Strange White Bird (電撃!! 白い怪鳥, Dengeki!! Shiroi Kai Tori) # Ah, The End of Volume 1 (あァ一巻の終り, Aa Ikkan no Owari) # A New Departure! (新たなる出発!!, Aratanaru Shuppatsu!!) # The Tsuruhime Family's Super Secret (鶴姫家の超秘密, Tsuruhime-ka no Chō Himitsu) # The End of the Invincible Shogun (無敵将軍の最期, Muteki Shōgun no Saigo) # A Super Big Figure Coming to Japan!! (超大物・来日!!, Chō Dai Mono - Rainichi!!) # History's First Super Showdown (史上初の超対決, Shijō Hatsu no Chō Taiketsu) # Reunion With a Traitorous Father (再会 裏切りの父, Saikai Uragiri no Chichi) # Behold!! A New Shogun (見たか!! 新将軍, Mita ka!! Shin Shōgun) # Don't Lick Me, Face Thief (ナメんな顔泥棒, Namen na Kao Dorobō) # The Perverse Village (あまのじゃく村, Amanojaku Mura) # The Bride's Sandy Hell!! (花嫁砂地獄!!, Hanayome Suna Jigoku!!) # The Three Punishment Sisters (おしおき三姉妹（シスターズ）, Oshioki San Shisutāzu) # The Hooligan Ninja!! (暴れん坊忍者!!, Abarenbō Ninja!!) # The Paper Umbrella Dance Queen (唐傘ダンス女王, Karakasa Dansu Joō) # Mooo~! A Repulsive Cow (モオ～ッ嫌な牛, Mō~- Iya na Ushi) # Iit's a Special Compilation!! (特別編だよっ!!, Tokubetsu Hen Da yō!!) # The Heisei Fox Battle (平成キツネ合戦, Heisei Kitsune Kassen) # The Stray Ghost (はぐれゴースト, Hagure Gōsuto) # The Plundered Ninja Power (強奪忍者パワー, Gōdatsu Ninja Pawā) # The Last Day of the Sanshinshou (三神将最期の日, Sanshinshō Saigo no Hi) # The Wound-Filled Great Reversal (傷だらけ大逆転, Kizu Darake Dai Gyakuten) # The Confused Santa (慌てん坊サンタ, Awatenbō Santa) # The New Spring Manga Hell (新春まんが地獄, Shinshun Manga Jigoku) # The 100-Burst Human Fireworks (人間花火百連発, Ningen Hanabi Hyaku Renpatsu) # The Great Snow Woman's Snowball Fight (大雪女の雪合戦, Ōyuki Onna no Yukigassen) # Suddenly!! Poor (突然!! ビンボー Totsuzen!! Binbō, Suddenly!! Poor) # Special Selection!! The Youkai Inn (特選!! 妖怪の宿, Tokusen!! Yōkai no Yado) # Hero Elimination (英・雄（ヒーロー）・失・格, Hīrō Shikkaku) # Finale!! Father and Daughter (大団円!! 父と娘, Daidan'en!! Chichi to Musume) # Sealing!! (封印!!, Fūin!!) Specials # Ninja Sentai Kakuranger the Movie # Ninja Sentai Kakuranger Super Video: The Secret Scroll # Super Sentai World Chouriki Sentai Ohranger # Invasion!! 1999 (襲来!! 1999, Shūrai!! Senkyūhyakukyūjūkyū) # Assemble!! The Super-Powered Squadron (集結!! 超力戦隊, Shūketsu!! Chōriki Sentai) # Crisis!! The Secret of Super-Power (危機!! 超力の秘密, Kiki!! Chōriki no Himitsu) # Grotesque!! Iron Man Papa (怪奇!! 鉄人パパ, Kaiki!! Tetsujin Papa) # Violent Love!! The Brothers of Flame (激愛!! 炎の兄弟, Geki Ai!! Honō no Kyōdai) # The Formidable Enemy, Brain Machine (強敵 頭脳マシン, Kyōteki Zunō Mashin) # Complete!! The Super-Powered Robo (完成!! 超力ロボ, Kansei!! Chōriki Robo) # Crash!! A Super Giant Battle (激突!! 超巨大戦, Gekitotsu!! Chō Kyodai Sen) # Suddenly!! A Traitor (突然!! 裏切り者, Totsuzen!! Uragirimono) # He's Here!! It's a Thief (参上!! 泥棒だヨン, Sanjō!! Dorobō Dayon) # Submission!! The Refrigerator of Love (服従!! 愛の冷蔵庫, Fukujū!! Ai no Reizōko) # Explosion!! A Baby (爆発!! 赤ちゃん, Bakuhatsu!! Akachan) # Illusions!! The Dog of the Gods (幻想!! 神様の犬, Gensō!! Kamisama no Inu) # I Love Pinocchio (大好きピノキオ, Daisuki Pinokio) # O Friend!! Sleep Hotly!! (友よ!! 熱く眠れ!!, Tomo yo!! Atsuku Nemure) # Naughty!! The Future Child (腕白!! 未来っ子, Wanpaku!! Miraikko) # Plunder!! The Transformation Brace (強奪!! 変身ブレス, Gōdatsu!! Henshin Buresu) # Dad's Unusual Love (父の異常な愛情, Chichi no Ijō na Aijō) # The New Robo's Red Impact (新ロボ赤い衝撃, Shin Robo Akai Shōgeki) # Iron Fist 100 Bursts (鉄拳100連発, Tekken Hyaku Renpatsu) # The Storm-Calling Cup-and-Ball (嵐を呼ぶケン玉, Arashi o Yobu Kendama) # The (Classified) Fusion Order!! (合体（秘）（マルヒ）指令!!, Gattai (Maruhi) Shirei!!) # The Final Swimsuit... (最後の水着…, Saigo no Mizugi...) # The Laughing Nostalgic Man!! (笑う懐かし男!!, Warau Natsukashi Otoko!!) # The Festival One-Shot Contest (お祭り一発勝負, O-matsuri Ippatsushōbu) # The 600-Million-Year-Old Boy Warrior (6億歳少年戦士, Rokuoku-sai Shōnen Senshi) # King's Gallant Entrance (キング颯爽登場, Kingu Sassō Tōjō) # Behold! The Miracle Fortress (見よ奇跡の要塞, Mi yo! Kiseki no Yōsai) # Dance! The Invasion Cram School!! (踊る! 侵略塾!!, Odoru! Shinryaku-juku!!) # The Earth is Snoring (地球がグースカ, Chikyū ga Gūsuka) # Home Delivery Diet (宅配ダイエット, Takuhai Daietto) # The School's Scary Nightmare (学校の怖い悪夢, Gakkō no Kowai Akumu) # The Five Robos' Great Riot (5大ロボ大暴れ, Godai Robo Dai Abare) # The Emperor's Final Challenge (皇帝最後の挑戦, Kōtei Saigo no Chōsen) # The Radical Bomb Guy (過激な爆弾野郎, Kageki na Bakudan Yarō) # A Direct Hit With Flatulence!! (オナラに直撃!!, Onara ni Chokugeki!!) # I am Gunmajin (拙者ガンマジン, Sessha Ganmajin) # It's Tough Being a Majin! (魔神はつらいよ, Majin wa Tsurai yo) # The Prince Dies in a Duel (皇子決闘に死す, Ōji Kettō ni Shisu) # Arrival! The Mysterious Princess! (出現! 謎の姫!, Shutsugen! Nazo no Hime!) # The Dangerous Couple!! (危険なふたり!!, Kiken na Futari!!) # The Squadron's Public Execution!! (戦隊公開処刑!!, Sentai Kōkai Shikei!!) # The Trump Card is Seven Changes (切り札は七変化, Kirifuda wa Shichi Henka) # The Strongest Beauty on Earth (地上最強の美女, Chijō Saikyō no Bijo) # Destruction!! The Super-Powered Base (壊滅!! 超力基地, Kaimetsu!! Chōriki Kichi) # Earth's Final Day!! (地球最期の日!!, Chikyū Saigo no Hi!!) # Stand, Shine, Revive!! (立て輝け蘇れ!!, Tate Kagayake Yomigaere!!) # The Heroes of Love (愛の勇者たち, Ai no Yūshatachi) Specials # Chouriki Sentai OHRanger the Movie # Chouriki Sentai OHRanger: The Group Members' Notebook # Chouriki Sentai OHRanger: Ohre VS Kakuranger Gekisou Sentai Carranger # Fighting Traffic Safety (戦う交通安全, Tatakau Kōtsū Anzen) # Dancing Noise Pollution (踊る騒音公害, Odoru Sōonkōgai) # The Beginner's Mark of Justice (正義の初心者印（マーク）, Seigi no Shoshinsha Māku) # A Red Light to Enlarging (巨大化に赤信号, Kyodaika ni Anshingō) # Up Ahead, Violent Dash Fusion (この先激走合体, Kono Sen Gekisō Gattai) # We are... One-Way Traffic (私達…一方通行, Watashitachi... Ippōtsūkō) # Blue is no Entry?! (青（ブルー）は進入禁止?!, Burū wa Shinnyū Kinshi?!) # The Transformation Brace is not Carried (変身腕輪（ブレス）不携帯, Henshin Buresu Fukeitai) # A U-Turn to the Stars (星（スター）へのUターン, Sutā e no Yū Tān) # A Great Reversal!! Bicycle Training (大逆転!!　自転車教習, Dai Gyakuten!! Jitensha Kyōshū) # The Angry Overweight One (怒りの重量オーバー, Ikari no Jūryō Ōbā) # The Traffic Light Guy Who Came From Space (宇宙から来た信号野郎, Uchū Kara Kita Shingō Yarō) # March Out!! The Proud Emergency Vehicle (出動!!　自慢の緊急車両, Shutsudō!! Jiman no Kinkyū Sharyō) # Full Acceleration to Thunder Hell (雷地獄へフルアクセル, Ikazuchi Jigoku e Furuakuseru) # A Learner's Permit to Evil in the Midst of Love (悪まで仮免恋愛中, Aku Made Karimen Ren'ai Naka) # Bad Wisdom, Merging Caution (ワル知恵合流注意, Waru Chie Gōryū Chūi) # Wearing Authority, Head-On Collision! (押し着せ正面衝突!, Oshi Kise Shōmenshōtotsu!) # A Lying Heart Under Adjustment (うそつきハート整備中, Usotsuki Hāto Seibi Naka) # The Hit-And-Run Daughter of Love! (恋のあて逃げ娘!, Koi no Atenige Musume!) # Test Drive the Ultimate Famous Cars!! (試乗最高の名車!!, Shijō Saikō no Na Kuruma!!) # The Carnavi That Surpassed Carnavi (カーナビを超えたカーナビ, Kānabi o Koeta Kānabi) # The Tragic Traffic Rule Habit (悲劇の交通ルール体質, Higeki no Kōtsū Rūru Taishitsu) # An Overheat to the Princess (王女様にオーバーヒート!, Ōjosama ni Ōbāhīto!) # Urgent Launch?! New Leader (急発進?!　ニューリーダー, Kyū Hasshin?! Nyū Rīdā) # The Mysterious Squeezing-In Daughter! (ナゾナゾ割り込み娘！, Nazonazo Warikomi Musume!) # The Nonstop Home Delivery Weapon (ノンストップ宅配武器, Nonsutoppu Takuhai Buki) # The Junction of Transfers Away... (単身赴任の分岐点…, Tanshinfunin no Bunkiten...) # Farewell, Traffic Light Guy!! (さらば信号野郎!!, Saraba Shingō Yarō!!) # The Unexpected Great Monster Accident!! (予期せぬ大怪獣事故!!, Yoki Senu Daikaijū Jiko!!) # A Shocking Debut! Working Cars!! (衝撃のデビュー!　はたらく車!!, Shōgeki no Debyū! Hataraku Kuruma!!) # It's a Full Model Change! VRV Robo (フルモデルチェンジだ!　VRVロボ, Furu Moderu Chenji da! Bui Aru Bui Robo) # RV Robo's Great Reverse Run (RVロボ大逆走!, Aru Bui Robo Dai Gyakuhashi!) # Awaken! Violent Dash Dapp (おめざめ!　激走ダップ, O-mezame! Gekisō Dappu) # Meddling in Love, the Squeezing-In Daughter (恋の世話焼き割り込み娘, Koi no Sewayaki Warikomi Musume) # The Traitorous Traffic Light Guy (裏切りの信号野郎, Uragiri no Shingō Yarō) # The Dubious Exhaust Gas Cleansing Operation (怪しい排ガス一掃作戦, Ayashii Haigasu Issō Sakusen) # The Dreadful Universal Highway Project (恐怖の大宇宙ハイウェイ計画, Kyōfu no Daiuchū Haiwei Keikaku) # Back Alright!? Imo-Youkan Life (バックオーライ!?　イモヨーカン人生, Bakku Ōrai!? Imo-Yōkan Jinsei) # I Love Roads!! The Space Pet (道路好き好き!!　宇宙ペット, Dōro Sukizuki!! Uchū Petto) # Naniwa Anyway, Scramble Intersection Robo!? (浪速ともあれスクランブル交差ロボ!?, Naniwa Tomoare Sukuranburu Kōsa Robo!?) # The Reckless Driving Emperor's Frightful Fuel Check (暴走皇帝戦慄の燃料チェック, Bōsō Kōtei Senritsu no Nenryō Chekku) # Engine Stall On All Cars! Desperate Situation for the Giant Robo!! (全車エンスト!　巨大ロボ絶体絶命!!, Zen Kuruma Ensuto! Kyodai Robo Zettai Zetsumei!!) # Merry Kurumagic Christmas!! (メリークルマジッククリスマス!!, Merī Kurumajikku Kurisumasu!!) # The Persistent Chicken Violent Dash Chase! (不屈のチキチキ激走チェイス!, Fukutsu no Chikichiki Gekisō Cheisu!) # The Starting Point of True Love (ホントの恋の出発点, Honto no Koi no Shuppatsuten) # Suddenly Ineffective!? Transformation Power (突然失効!?　変身パワー, Totsuzen Shikkō!? Henshin Pawā) # Hit and Break!? The Death-Defying Space Drive (当って砕けろ!? 決死の宇宙ドライブ, Atte Kudakero!? Kesshi no Uchū Doraibu) # Forever Traffic Safety!! (いつまでも交通安全!!, Itsu Made mo Kōtsū Anzen!!) Specials # Gekisou Sentai Carranger Super Video # Gekisou Sentai Carranger vs. Ohranger Denji Sentai Megaranger # Don't Let Them! The Twisted Invaders (ゆるすな! ねじれた侵略者, Yurusu na! Nejireta Shinryakusha) # Look! Our Galaxy Mega (見てくれ! 俺たちのギャラクシーメガ, Mite Kure! Oretachi no Gyarakushī Mega) # For Real! A Huge Nejire Beast (マジかよ! でっかいネジレ獣, Maji ka yo! Dekkai Nejirejū) # Smash it! Shibolena's Trap (砕くぞ! シボレナの罠, Kudaku zo! Shiborena no Wana) # Decide! This Is an Underhanded Battle (キメるぜ! これが裏技バトル, Kimeru ze! Kore ga Urawaza Batoru) # We Did It, eh!? The Roaring Digitank (やったね! 爆走デジタンク, Yatta ne! Bakusō Dejitanku) # What the? The Annoying Groupie Daughter (ナンなの? おっかけ迷惑娘, Nan na no? Okkake Meiwaku Musume) # Will We Lose!? Reverse Teamwork (負けるか! 逆転チームワーク, Makeru ka! Gyakuten Chīmuwāku) # Reveal! The CD Demons Lurk In (あばくぞ! 魔物がひそむCD, Abaku zo! Mamono ga Hisomu Shī Dī) # Goodbye! The Android of Sadness (さよなら! 哀しみのアンドロイド, Sayonara! Kanashimi no Andoroido) # Danger! The Temptation of the Red Rose (あぶない! 赤いバラの誘惑, Abunai! Akai Bara no Yūwaku) # Worry! We're Lazy Teachers (こまるぜ! 我らがぐうたら先生, Komaru ze! Warera ga Gūtara Sensei) # Heartthrob! Our Teacher Is Like the Wind (どきどき! 先生は風のように, Dokidoki! Sensei wa Kaze no You ni) # Surprise! The Neighbors are Nejiregian (びっくり! おとなりはネジレジア, Bikkuri! Otonari wa Nejirejia) # See Through It! The Mecha of Genius High (見やぶれ! 天才高校のカラクリ, Mi Yabure! Tensai Kōkō no Karakuri) # Very Bad! Will We Die? (激ヤバ! オレたち死ぬのか?, Gekiyaba! Oretachi Shinu no ka?) # Way Cool! The Sexy Super Miku (すごすぎ! いけてるスーパーみく, Sugosugi! Iketeru Sūpā Miku) # Protect him! The Strange Forest Boy (守るぞ! 不思議な森の少年, Mamoru zo! Fushigi na Mori no Shōnen) # Thrust! The Persistent Deadly Punch (打ちこめ! 不屈の必殺パンチ, Uchikome! Fukutsu no Hissatsu Panchi) # Count on it! The New Robo, Delta Mega (たのむぜ! 新ロボデルタメガ, Tanomu ze! Shin Robo Deruta Mega) # Right Now! The Life-Threatening Super Fusion (いまこそ! 命をかけた超合体, Ima Koso! Inochi o Kaketa Chō Gattai) # Break Out! The Demonic Labyrinth (ぬけ出せ! 悪魔のラビリンス, Nukedese! Akuma no Rabirinsu) # Why! My Egg Is a Nejire Beast (なんでだ! オレのたまごはネジレ獣, Nande da! Ore no Tamago wa Nejirejū) # Running Alone! The New Silver Face (独走! 銀色のニューフェイス, Dokusō! Gin'iro no Nyū Feisu) # Just in Time! Time Limit: 2.5 Minutes (ギリギリ! タイムリミット2分半, Girigiri! Taimu Rimitto Nifunhan) # Really? The End of Nejiregia (ホントか? ネジレジアの最期, Honto ka? Nejirejia no Saigo) # Kick Them About! The Demonic Coral That Calls Death (けちらせ! 死を呼ぶ魔のサンゴ, Kechirase! Shi o Yobu Ma no Sango) # It's Over! The Explosive Granny Whirlwind (おてあげ! 爆裂おばあちゃん旋風, Oteage! Bakuretsu Obaachan Senpū) # I Want to Lose Weight! Miku's Dubious Diet (やせたい! みくの怪しいダイエット, Yasetai! Miku no Ayashii Daietto) # Explosion! The Combination of Friendship (サク烈! 友情のコンビネーション, Sakuretsu! Yūjō no Konbinēshon) # Stop it! Guirail's Reckless Run (止めるぜ! ギレールの暴走, Yameru ze! Girēru no Bōsō) # Is It the End!? Desperate Situation, Galaxy Mega (終わりか!? 絶体絶命ギャラクシーメガ, Owari ka!? Zettai Zetsumei Gyarakushī Mega) # Cheerful! The Lover Who Came From the Moon (ウキウキ! 月から来た恋人, Ukiuki! Tsuki Kara Kita Koibito) # I'll Show You! Big Bro's Miracle Shoot (見せるぜ! 兄貴のミラクルシュート, Miseru ze! Aniki no Mirakuru Shūto) # Overcome! Mega Silver's Greatest Crisis (のりきれ! メガシルバー最大の危機, Norikire! Mega Shirubā Saidai no Kiki) # Flap Your Wings! The Wings of Hope Dancing in the Sky (はばたけ! 宇宙（そら）に舞う希望の翼, Habatake! Sora ni Mau Kibō no Tsubasa) # Why? Chisato Has an Old Man's Voice (どうして? 千里がオヤジ声, Dōshite? Chisato ga Oyaji Koe) # Scary! Nejiregia's Fiendish Squadron (戦慄! ネジレジアの凶悪戦隊, Senritsu! Nejirejia no Kyōaku Sentai) # Exposed! MegaRed's True Identity (バレたぜ! メガレッドの正体, Bareta ze! Mega Reddo no Shōtai) # Scary! Bad Women (コワいぜ! バッドな女たち, Kowai ze! Baddo na Onnatachi) # Collapsing! The Blue Terror, NejiBlue (キレてる! 青の恐怖ネジブルー, Kirete 'ru! Ao no Kyōfu Neji Burū) # Lose Them! The Evil Stalkers (ふりきれ! 邪悪な追跡者, Furikire! Jaaku na Tsuisekisha) # We Won't Lose! The Decisive Battle is on Christmas Eve (負けない! 決戦はクリスマスイブ, Makenai! Kessen wa Kurisumasu Ibu) # Relax! Kenta's New Year's Eve Riot (お気楽! 健太の年越し騒動, O-kiraku! Kenta no Toshikoshi Sōdō) # Stubborn! Hinelar's Big Strike Back (しぶとい! ヒネラーの大逆襲, Shibutoi! Hinerā no Dai Gyakushū) # Prevent it! Setting Sail to Hell (阻むぞ! 地獄への船出, Habamu zo! Jigoku e no Funade) # Plunge! The Dreadful Hinelar City (とびこめ! 恐怖のヒネラーシティ, Tobikome! Kyōfu no Hinerā Shiti) # Crush it! Hinelar's Dark Designs (つぶすぜ! ヒネラーの黒い野望, Tsubusu ze! Hinerā no Kuroi Yabō) # Despair! We're Outcasts!? (絶望! 俺たちは嫌われ者!?, Zetsubō! Oretachi wa Kiraware Mono!?) # Sublime! The Red-Hot Super Soldier Yugande (壮絶! 灼熱の超戦士ユガンデ, Sōzetsu! Shakunetsu no Chō Senshi Yugande) # Seize it! Our Diplomas (つかむぜ! 俺たちの卒業証書, Tsukamu ze! Oretachi no Sotsugyōshōsho) Specials # Denji Sentai Megaranger Super Video: It Could Be You! Mega Hero # Denji Sentai Megaranger vs. Carranger Seijuu Sentai Gingaman # The Legendary Blades (伝説の刃（やいば） Densetsu no Yaiba) # The Return of the Starbeasts (星獣の再来 Seijū no Sairai) # The Wisdom of the Earth (大地の知恵 Daichi no Chie) # The Soul of Earth (アースの心 Āsu no Kokoro) # The Deadly Machine Blades (必殺の機刃（きば） Hissatsu no Kiba) # The Starbeasts' Crisis (星獣の危機 Seijū no Kiki) # The Time of Revival (復活の時 Fukkatsu no Toki) # The Cooking of Love (愛情の料理 Aijō no Ryōri) # The Secret Kitten (秘密の子猫 Himitsu no Koneko) # The Flute of the Wind (風の笛 Kaze no Fue) # The Devotion of a Warrior (戦士の純情 Senshi no Junjō) # The Nightmarish Reunion (悪夢の再会 Akumu no Saikai) # The Beast Attack Staves of Reversal (逆転の獣撃棒 Gyakuten no Jūgekibō) # The Two Sayas (二人のサヤ ''Futari no Saya) # The Hiccup of Terror (恐怖のしゃっくり Kyōfu no Shakkuri) # The Homeland of the Heart (心の故郷 Kokoro no Kokyō) # The True Courage (本当の勇気 Hontō no Yūki) # The Mysterious Black Knight (謎の黒騎士 Nazo no Kuro Kishi) # The Vengeful Knight (復讐の騎士 Fukushū no Kishi) # The One-Man Battle (ひとりの戦い Hitori no Tatakai) # The Tomato's Trial (トマトの試練 Tomato no Shiren) # The Appearance of Light (光の出現 Hikari no Shutsugen) # The End of the Contest (争奪の果て Sōdatsu no Hate) # The Tenacity of Budou (ブドーの執念 Budō no Shūnen) # The Black Knight's Determination (黒騎士の決意 Kuro Kishi no Ketsui) # The Brothers of Flame (炎の兄弟 Honō no Kyōdai) # The Mummy's Allure (ミイラの誘惑 Miira no Yūwaku) # Papa's Sudden Change (パパの豹変 Papa no Hyōhen) # The Merchant of Darkness (闇の商人 Yami no Shōnin) # The Steel Starbeasts (鋼の星獣 Hagane no Seijū) # The Cursed Stone (呪いの石 Noroi no Ishi) # The Mobile Horse of Friendship (友情の機動馬 Yūjō no Kidō Uma) # The Yearning for Saya (憧れのサヤ Akogare no Saya) # The Invulnerable Iliess (不死身のイリエス Fujimi no Iriesu) # Gouki's Choice (ゴウキの選択 Gōki no Sentaku) # The Invincible Haruhiko (無敵の晴彦 Muteki no Haruhiko) # The Aspirations of Pucrates (ブクラテスの野望 Bukuratesu no Yabō) # The Determination of Hyuuga (ヒュウガの決断 Hyūga no Ketsudan) # The Heart's Massage (心のマッサージ Kokoro no Massāji) # The Majin of Sadness (哀しみの魔人 Kanashimi no Majin) # The Revival of the Demon-Beast (魔獣の復活 Majū no Fukkatsu) # The Horrible Demon-Beast (戦慄の魔獣 Senritsu no Majū) # The Footprints of Legends (伝説の足跡 Densetsu no Ashioto) # The Demon-Beast of the Earth (地球の魔獣 Chikyū no Majū) # The Fairy's Tears (妖精の涙 Yōsei no Namida) # The Winds of Anger (怒りの風 Ikari no Kaze) # The Devil's Scheme (悪魔の策略 Akuma no Sakuryaku) # The End of Moak (モークの最期 Mōku no Saigo) # The Mountain of Miracles (奇跡の山 Kiseki no Yama) # The Legends of Tomorrow (明日の伝説（レジェンド） Ashita no Rejendo) Specials # Seijuu Sentai Gingaman Super Video: The Truth of the Secret Wisdom # Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Megaranger Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V # Rescue Soldiers! Rise Up (救急戦士!起つ（たつ） Kyūkyū Senshi! Tatsu) # Tornado Calamity Demon Clan! (竜巻く災魔一族! Tatsumakiku Saima Ichizoku!) # Explosive Sibling Love (爆破された兄弟愛（きずな） Bakuhasareta Kizuna) # Flower Petals in Abnormal Weather (花びらに異常気象 Hanabira ni Ijōkishō) # Time to Become a Hero (ヒーローになる時 Hīrō ni Naru Toki) # The Mold Cometh! (カビが来る! Kabi ga Kuru!) # The Beautiful Calamity Demon Trap (美しき災魔のワナ Utsukushiki Saima no Wana) # Rescue Squadron Activity Suspended (救急戦隊活動停止 Kyūkyū Sentai Katsudō Teishi) # Stolen Abilities! (盗まれた能力（ちから）! Nusumareta Nō Chikara!) # Proud Yellow (誇りのイエロー Hokori no Ierō) # The Two Red-Hot Calamity Demon Beasts (灼熱の2大災魔獣 Shakunetsu no Nidai Saimajū) # The Do-or-Die Spirit of the New Coupling Fusion (決死の新連結合体 Kesshi no Shin Renketsu Gattai) # The Younger Brothers' Rebellion (弟たちの反乱 Otōtotachi no Hanran) # The Dreadful Virus (恐怖のウイルス Kyōfu no Uirusu) # Child Demon Drop's Sortie (童鬼ドロップ出撃 Warabe Oni Doroppu Shutsugeki) # The Thief With Calamity Demon Eggs (泥棒とサイマの卵 Dorobō to Saima no Tamago) # Matoi's Bridal Candidate (マトイの花嫁候補 Matoi no Hanayome Kōho) # The Counterattacking V-Lancers (逆襲のVランサー Gyakushū no Bui Ransā) # A Total Defeat (完全なる敗北 Kanzen Haiboku) # Undying Rescue Spirits (不滅の救急（レスキュー）魂 Fumetsu no Resukyū Tamashii) # The New 6th Solider! (6番目の新戦士! Rokubanme no Shin Senshi!) # The Dark King's Last Decisive Battle! (冥王、最後の決戦 Meiō, Saigo no Kessen) # The Phantom Rescue Mission (幽霊救出作戦 Yūrei Kyūshutsu Sakusen) # Little Child Rescue Soldiers (ちびっ子救急戦士 Chibikko Kyūkyū Senshi) # The Great Witch's Hour of Descent (大魔女降臨の時 Dai Majo Kōrin no Toki) # The Fiery Dragon Prince is Born (炎の龍皇子誕生 Honō no Ryū Ōji Tanjō) # Yellow Leaves the Front (イエロー戦線離脱 Ierō Sensen Ridatsu) # The Kidnapped Boy! (奪われたボーイ! Ubawareta Bōi!) # The Uneasy Starry Sky (胸騒ぎの星空 Munasawagi no Hoshizora) # Escape! The Planet of Darkness (脱出! 暗黒惑星 Dasshutsu! Ankoku Wakusei) # Cut Down the Calamity Demon Space (切り裂け災魔空間 Kirisake Saima Kūkan) # Wedding Bells (ウェディングベル Wedingu Beru) # An Innocent Calamity Demon Warrior (ウブな災魔の戦士 Ubu na Saima no Senshi) # Death, Else Destruction (死さもなくば破滅 Shi Samonakuba Hametsu) # The Black Snake's Trap (黒い蛇のトラップ Kuroi Hebi no Torappu) # Mysteries! The Falling Tornado (奥義!竜巻落とし Okugi! Tatsumaki Otoshi) # The Beauty is a Calamity Demon Beast!? (美女がサイマ獣!? Bijo ga Saimajū!?) # The Infinity Chain, Grandchildren, and Persimmons (無限連鎖と孫と柿 Mugen Rensa to Mago to Kaki) # Break the Infinity Chain! (無限連鎖を断て! Mugen Rensa o Tate!) # 0 Seconds Before Base Destruction (基地壊滅0秒前 Kichi Kaimetsu Zerobyōsen) # Matoi is a Beaten Man (マトイが負けた男 Matoi ga Maketa Otoko) # The Hellish Calamity Beast Army (地獄の災魔獣軍団 Jigoku no Saimajū Gundan) # The Terrible Calamity Demon Tree (戦慄の災魔ツリー Senritsu no Saima Tsurī) # Rescue File 99 (救急ファイル99 Kyūkyū Fairu Kyūjūkyū) # The Year's First Dream is a Calamity Demon Melody (初夢は災魔の旋律 Hatsuyume wa Saima no Senritsu) # The Flame-Throwing Firefighter Robo (火を吹く消防ロボ Honō o Fuku Shōbō Robo) # The Dark King! The Compensation of Revival (冥王! 復活の代償 Meiō! Fukkatsu no Daishō) # Showdown in the Calamity Demon Palace (決戦は災魔宮殿 Kessen wa Saima Kyūden) # Awakening! Two Destructive Gods (覚醒! 二大破壊神 Kakusei! Nidai Hakai Kami) # Burning Rescue Spirits (燃える救急（レスキュー）魂 Moeru Resukyū Tamashii) Specials # Kyukyu GoGo-V the Movie: Sudden Shock! A New Warrior # Kyukyu GoGo-V Super Video: The Rescue Spirit Five Doctrines # Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V vs. Gingaman Mirai Sentai Timeranger # The Time Fugitives (時の逃亡者 Toki no Tōbōsha) February 13, 2000 # The Unseen Future (見えない未来 Mienai Mirai) February 15, 2000 # Acceleration of Dreams (夢の加速度 Yume no Kasokudo) February 21, 2000 # The Hostage is an Alien (人質は異星人 Hitojichi wa Iseijin) March 5, 2000 # The Third Combination (第3の合体 Daisan no Gattai) March 12, 2000 # The Fabricated Invitee (偽りの招待客 Itsuwari no Shōtaikyaku) March 19, 2000 # Domon Hospitalized (ドモン入院中 Domon Nyūin) March 26, 2000 # An Explosion in the Arts (芸術に爆発を Geijutsu ni Bakuhatsu o) April 2, 2000 # The Don's Depression (ドンの憂鬱 Don no Yūutsu) April 9, 2000 # The Escape to Tomorrow (明日への脱出 Ashita e no Dasshutsu) April 16, 2000 # The Town of Fights to the Death (死闘の町 Shitō no Machi) April 23, 2000 # Wish Upon a Star (星に願いを Hoshi ni Negai o) April 30, 2000 # Battle Casino (バトルカジノ Batoru Kajino) May 7, 2000 # Dead Heat (デッドヒート Deddo Hīto) May 14, 2000 # Search for the Sniper (狙撃手（スナイパー）を探せ Sunaipā o Sagase) May 21, 2000 # A Nearby Dream (そばにある夢 Soba ni Aru Yume) May 28, 2000 # The Twisted Holy Fist (ねじれた正拳 Nejireta Seiken) June 4, 2000 # A Shadowy Premonition (影の予感 Kage no Yokan) June 24, 2000 # The Moonlight Knight (月下の騎士 Gekka no Kishi) June 25, 2000 # The Renewed Bond (新たなる絆 Aratanaru Kizuna) June 26, 2000 # Sion's Style (シオンの流儀 Shion no Ryūgi) July 9, 2000 # Pink Temptation (桃色の誘惑 Momoiro no Yūwaku) July 16, 2000 # Beat Up (ビートアップ Bīto Appu) July 23, 2000 # Yellow, Sometimes Blue (黄色、時々青 Kiiro, Tokidoki Ao) July 23, 2000 # Broken Trust (途切れた信頼 Togireta Shinrai) August 13, 2000 # The Countdown of Trust (信頼の秒読み（カウントダウン） Shinrai no Kauntodaun) August 13, 2000 # The Small Hometown (小さな故郷 Chiisa na Kokyō) August 26, 2000 # A Time of Reunion (再会の時 Saikai no Toki) August 27, 2000 # The Fiery New Warrior (炎の新戦士 Honō no Shin Senshi) August 28, 2000 # Report Cries of Fire (届け炎の叫び Todoke Honō no Sakebi) August 28, 2000 # The Straying Game (迷走ゲーム Meisō Gēmu) September 9, 2000 # Save the Criminals (犯罪者を救え Hanzaisha o Sukue) October 1, 2000 # Little Lady (リトルレディ Ritoru Redi) October 8, 2000 # As-sass-in (暗・殺・者 An-satsu-sha) October 15, 2000 # Tomorrow Isn't Coming (明日が来ない Ashita ga Konai) October 22, 2000 # Honest, as It Is (素顔のままで Sugao no Mama de) October 29, 2000 # Targeted Power (狙われた力 Nerawareta Chikara) November 17, 2000 # Good Night (ぐっどないと Guddo Naito) November 27, 2000 # A Lie Soaked in Rain (雨に濡れた嘘 Ame ni Nureta Uso) December 6, 2000 # Ayase Retires!? (アヤセ脱退!? Ayase Dattai!?) December 7, 2000 # Expose the Prophet (預言者を暴け Yogensha o Abake) December 17, 2000 # The Fallen Angel of Destruction (破壊の堕天使 Hakai no Datenshi) December 23, 2000 # The History Revision Order (歴史修正指令 Rekishi Shūsei Shirei) December 23, 2000 # The Revolt Against Time (時への反逆 Toki e no Hangyaku) December 24, 2000 # The End! TR (Tomorrow Research) (終末! TR（トゥモローリサーチ） Shūmatsu! Tī Aru (Tumorō Risāchi)) 2000.Dec.31. # The Future is no More (未来への断絶 Mirai e no Danzetsu) January 7, 2001 # The End of the Don (ドンの最期 Don no Saigo) February 2, 2001 # The Return to the Future (未来への帰還 Mirai e no Kikan) February 3, 2001 # Beyond the Millennium (千年を越えて Sennen o Koete) February 4, 2001 # To an Infinite Tomorrow (無限の明日へ Mugen no Ashita e) One Year Later # Super Sentai Big Gathering (Special Compilation) (スーパー戦隊大集合 （特別編) Sūpā Sentai Dai Shūgō (Tokubetsu Hen)) Specials # Mirai Sentai Timeranger Super Video: All the Strongest Hero Secrets # Mirai Sentai Timeranger vs. GoGo-V: October 25, 2000 Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger # The Lion Roars!! (獅子、吼える!!, Shishi, Hoeru!!) # The Divine Spirit-King Rises!! (精霊王、起つ!!（たつ）, Shūryō Ō, Tatsu!!) # The Eagle Vanishes!! (荒鷲が消える!!, Arawashi ga Kieru!!) # The Two Who Never Give Up!! (二人でネバギバ!!, Futari de Nebagiba!!) # The Mountain Moves!! (山が動く!!, Yama ga Ugoku!!) # Bison in Love!! (牛、焦がれる!!, Ushi, Kogareru!!) # The Dream Talks!! (夢が語る!!, Yume ga Kataru!!) # The Dog Runs!! (犬、走る!!, Inu, Hashiru!!) # The Twins Smile (双子が微笑む, Futago ga Hohoemu) # The Moon Beckons!! (月が招く!!, Tsuki ga Maneku!!) # Father Proceeds. (父親、上京。, Chichioya, Jōkyō) # Which is the Real One!? (本物はどっち!?, Honmono wa Dotchi!?) # The Baby's First Cry Freezes (産声が凍る, Ubugoe ga Kōru) # The Soul Bird Cries (魂の鳥が叫ぶ, Tama no Tori ga Sakebu) # The Ogre Howls!! (鬼、吼える!!, Oni, Hoeru!!) # The Magic Flute Roars! (魔笛、轟く!!, Mateki, Todoroku!!) # Elephants Vanish... (象が消えて…, Zō ga Kiete...) # The Demon Beast Armament!! (魔獣、武装!!, Majū, Busō!!) # The Bison Retires!? (猛牛、脱退!?, Mōgyū, Dattai!?) # The Maiden is Captured!! (巫女囚わる!!, Fujo Torawaru!!) # Loki, Perplexed (狼鬼、惑う, Rōki, Madō) # The Giant Bull is Broken!! (巨牛、壊れる!!, Kyo Ushi, Kowareru!!) # Loki Dies!? (狼鬼、死す!?, Rōki, Shisu!?) # The Silver Wolf Flashes!! (銀狼、閃く!!, Ginrō, Hirameku!!) # The Third Ogre Princess Arrives (三代目鬼姫参上, Sandaime Oni Hime Sanjō) # Loki, Again (狼鬼、ふたたび, Rōki, Futatabi) # The Chick Pouts (雛がすねる, Hina ga Suneru) # Secrets, Handed Down!! (奥義、伝承!!, Okugi, Denshō!!) # The Deer Heals (鹿が癒す, Shika ga Iyasu) # The Full Moon Kills the Wolf! (満月が狼を殺す!, Mangetsu ga Ōkami o Korosu!) # The Hundred-Beast Squadron, Annihilated!! (百獣戦隊、全滅!!, Hyakujū Sentai, Zenmetsu!!) # Three Creatures Eat!! (三匹が喰う!!, Sanbiki ga Kū!!) # A Boy Prays. (少年が祈る。, Shōnen ga Inoru.) # The Mighty Org Weeps! (鉄人鬼（オルグ）、泣く!, Tetsujin Orugu, Naku!) # The Beast King Swords, Plundered (獣皇剣、強奪, Jūōken, Kōdatsu) # The Warriors Dance (戦士踊る, Senshi Odoru) # Yabaiba Burns (ヤバイバ燃える, Yabaiba Moeru) # The Divine Spirit-King's Peak Decisive Battle (精霊王頂上決戦, Shōryō Ō Chōjō Kessen) # The God Takes Away (神が連れ去る, Kami ga Tsuresaru) # Sky Island, Destroyed (天空島、滅ぶ, Tenkū Shima, Horobu) # Santa Came (サンタが来た, Santa ga Kita) # The Org Ninja Invasion! (鬼（オルグ）忍者侵略!, Orugu Ninja Shinryaku!) # The Lion Burns Hot (獅子、灼熱する, Shishi, Shakunetsu Suru) # Gao’s Rock Falls (亀岩（ガオズロック）、落ちる, Gaozu Rokku, Ochiru) # Fighting Until the End (闘い終わらず, Tatakai Owarazu) # The New Year Attacks (正月が襲う, Shōgatsu ga Osō) # The Steam Engine Roars! (蒸気機関、爆走!, Jōkikikan, Bakusō) # Those Guys Return to Life (奴らが蘇る, Yatsura ga Yomigaeru) # The Matrix Closes (鬼洞窟（マトリックス）、閉じる, Matorikkusu, Tojiru) # The Hundred Beasts Die (百獣、死す, Hyakujū, Shisu) # The Hundred Beasts Roar!! (百獣、吼える!!, Hyakujū, Hoeru!!) Specials # Quest Ex: GaoPanda Appears!! Gao Access CD # Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai # Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger: Fire Mountain Roars # Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger Super Video: Showdown! Gaoranger vs. GaoSilver Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger # Wind and Ninja (風とニンジャ, Kaze to Ninja) # Giant and Karakuri (巨人とカラクリ, Kyojin to Karakuri) # An Impostor and 60 Seconds (ニセモノと60秒, Nisemono to Rokujūbyō) # Tunnel and Siblings (トンネルと兄妹, Tonneru to Kyōdai) # The Chief and the Bath (館長とお風呂, Kanchō to Ofuro) # Scissors and Kunoichi (ハサミとくノ一, Hasami to Kunoichi) # Thunder and Ninja (雷とニンジャ, Ikazuchi to Ninja) # Wind and Thunder (疾風（はやて）と迅雷（いかづち）, Hayate to Ikazuchi) # Thunder Brothers and the Hourglass (雷兄弟と砂時計, Ikazuchi Kyōdai to Sunadokei) # The Thunder God and the Destroyed Valley (雷神と滅びの谷, Raijin to Horobiru no Tani) # Dream Feast and Starting Anew (夢喰いと再出発, Yumekui to Saishuppatsu) # Steel Frame and Father & Daughter (テッコツと父娘（おやこ）, Tekkotsu to Oyako) # Moustache and Engagement Ring (ヒゲと婚約指輪, Hige to Nin'yakuyubiwa) # Crybaby and Candy (泣き虫とあめ玉, Nakimushi to Amedama) # Giant Water Bug and Contest (タガメと争奪戦, Tagame to Sōdatsusen) # Mist and Prediction Device (霧と予言装置, Kiri to Kanegoto Sōchi) # Darkness and the Island of Fights to the Death (暗闇と死闘の島, Kurayami to Shitō no Shima) # Father and Brotherly Bonds (父と兄弟の絆, Chichi to Kyōdai no Kizuna) # The Big Box and the Wind-Thunder Giant (大箱と風雷巨人, Dai Hako to Fūrai Kyojin) # Punch and Rival (パンチと好敵手（ライバル）, Panchi to Raibaru) # Masks and Riddles (仮面とナゾナゾ, Kamen to Nazonazo) # Wings and Ninja (翼とニンジャ, Tsubasa to Ninja) # Cologne and the Great Detective (コロンと名探偵, Koron to Meitantei) # Taiko and Lightning (タイコと稲妻, Taiko to Inazuma) # Monster and Schoolgirl (オバケと女学生, Obake to Jogakusei) # Bow & Arrow and Sea Bathing (弓矢と海水浴, Yumiya to Kaisuiyoku) # Kushiyaki and Zero Gravity (串焼きと無重力, Kushiyaki to Mujūryoku) # Hurrier and Counterattack (ハリアーと逆襲, Hariā to Gyakushū) # Lingering Summer Heat and Stamp (残暑とスタンプ, Zansho to Sutanpu) # Idol and Friendship (アイドルと友情, Aidoru to Yūjō) # Meteor and Three Wolves (流星と三匹の狼, Ryūsei to Sanbiki no Ōkami) # The Grim Reaper and the Final Secret (死神と最終奥義, Shinigami to Saishū Okugi) # Mammoth and Six People (マンモスと６人, Manmosu to Rokunin) # Mushrooms and 100 Points (キノコと100点, Kinoko to Hyakuten) # Sparkle and Shamisen (キラリと三味線, Kirari to Shamisen) # Ring and Revenge (リングと復讐, Ringu to Fukushū) # The Third Spear and the Great Escape (三の槍と大脱出, San no Yari to Dai Dasshutsu) # Demon Sword and Ballons (魔剣とふうせん, Maken to Fūsen) # The Seventh Spear and the Mysterious Stone (七の槍と謎の石, Shichi no Yari to Nazo no Ishi) # Decoy and Ninja Law (オトリと忍の掟, Otori to Nin no Oite) # Medal and Comedian (メダルと漫才, Medaru to Manzai) # Armor and Angry Arrow (鎧と怒りの矢, Yoroi to Ikari no Ya) # Super Fusion and Big Clash (超合体と大激突, Chō Gattai to Dai Gekitotsu) # Your Majesty and the Evil Fan Beast (御前様と凶扇獣, Omae-sama to Kyō Ōgijū) # Refuge and Spring Cleaning (隠れ家と大掃除, Kakurega to Ōsōji) # New Year's Meal and Three Giants (おせちと三巨人, Osechi to San Kyojin) # Seal and Space Unification (封印と宇宙統一, Fūin to Uchū Tōitsu) # Trap and Eternal Life (罠と永遠の命, Wana to Eien no Inochi) # Mission and the Heavenly Ninja (使命と天空忍者, Shimei to Tenkū Ninja) # Darkness and a New World (暗黒と新世界, Ankoku to Shin Sekai) # Wind, Water, and Earth (風と水と大地, Kaze to Mizu to Daichi) Specials # Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger vs. Gaoranger # Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger Shushuuto the Movie # Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger Super Video: Super Ninja and Super Kuroko # Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger: Super Ninpou CD Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger # Abare Dinosaur Big Charge! (アバレ恐竜大進撃!, Abare Kyōryū Dai Shingeki!) # Birth! Abaren'oh (誕生! アバレンオー, Tanjō! Abaren'ō) # Children's Hero Abare System (子連れヒーローアバレ系, Kotsure Hīrō Abare Kei) # Completed! The Secret Abare Base (完成! 秘密アバレ基地, Kansei! Himitsu Abare Kichi) # Abare Cure! Bubububuum! (アバレ治療! ジャジャジャジャーン, Abare Chiryō! Jajajajān) # Abare Idol-Aged Daughter (アバレアイドル老け娘, Abare Aidoru Fuke Musume) # Abare Baby Blastasaurs (アバレ赤ちゃん爆竜, Abare Akachan Bakuryū) # Abare Black, This One-Shot! (アバレブラックこの一発!, Abare Burakku Kono Ippatsu!) # Awaken!! Abare Survivor (目覚めよ! アバレサバイバー, Mezame yo! Abare Sabaibā) # Abare Leaguer Bind (アバレリーガー金縛り, Abare Rīgā Kanashibari) # Abare Psychic. Oink. (アバレサイキック。ブヒっ。, Abare Saikikku. Buhī.) # The Abare Saw Cuts Through Kyoto! (アバレノコギリ、京都を斬る!, Abare Nokogiri, Kyōto o Kiru!) # The Abare Hand Topknot! (アバレてチョンマゲ!, Abare Te Chonmage!) # Discovery! Abaresaurus (発掘! アバレサウルス, Hakkutsu! Abaresaurusu) # The Abare World is Just Demons (アバレ世間は鬼ばかり, Abare Seken wa Oni Bakari) # Riding! Abare Surfing (乗ってけ! アバレサーフィン, Notteke! Abare Sāfin) # The Battlefield's Abare-Strut (戦場のアバレかっぽれ, Senjō no Abare Kappore) # Who is It? It's Abare Killer! (誰だ? アバレキラーだ!, Dare da? Abare Kirā da!) # Greetings, Abare Amigo (よろしくアバレアミーゴ, Yoroshiku Abare Amīgo) # Killeroh, Abare Beginning! (キラーオー、アバレ初め!, Kirāō, Abare Hajime!) # Abare Love! Kilokilo (アバレ恋! キロキロ, Abare Koi! Kirokiro) # Little Girls' Abare Song (娘たちのアバレ歌, Musumetachi no Abare Uta) # Abare EM Wave Dogyuun! (アバレ電波ドギューン!, Abare Denpa Dogyūn!) # Abare Schoolgirls! Unbelie~vable (アバレ女子高生! ありえな～い, Abare Joshikōsei! Ariena~i) # Better Fortune! Abare Shinto Offering (開運! アバレ絵馬, Kaiun! Abare Euma) # Fishing Idiot Abare Diary, Domodomo (釣りバカアバレ日誌、どもども, Tsuri Baka Abare Nisshi, Domodomo) # Abared is Abare Blue (アバレッドはアバレブルー, Abareddo wa Abare Burū) # The Bride is Abare-chan (花嫁はアバレチャン, Hanayome wa Abare-chan) # The Selfish Disciple, Abare Contest (わがまま使徒、アバレ争奪戦, Wagamama Toshi, Abare Sōdatsusen) # Ultimate Evil! Abarevolien Formation (最凶! アバレヴォリアン結成, Saikyō! Abarevorian Kessei) # That Abare, The Ultimate Float (そのアバレ、究極につき, Sono Abare, Kyūkyoku ni Uki) # Abare Blastasaurs Full Throttle (アバレ爆竜フルスロットル, Abare Bakuryū Furu Surottoru) # Don't Forget the Abare Warrior (アバレ戦士を忘れない, Abare Senshi o Wasurenai) # Let's Play the Game! Assault Abare Star (ゲームをやろう! 突撃アバレ星, Gēmu o Yarō! Totsugeki Abare Hoshi) # Abare Nadesico, Seven Changes VS! (アバレナデシコ七変化たい!, Abare Nadeshiko Shichi Henka Tai!) # First Love, AbareMiracle (初恋アバレミラクル, Hatsukoi Abare Mirakuru) # Pleasant Feeling, Abare Queen (快感アバレクイーン, Kaikan Abare Kuīn) # The Blooming Abare Pink (花咲けるアバレピンク, Hanasakeru Abare Pinku) # Good Luck! Abare Father (がんばれ! アバレファーザー, Ganbare! Abare Fāzā) # Behead the Abare Armor! (アバレ鎧を斬れ!, Abare Yoroi o Kire!) # Merry Abaremas! Jamejame (メリーアバレマス! ジャメジャメ, Merī Abaremasu! Jamejame) # The Thing Hidden in the Abare Kid (アバレキッドに潜みしもの, Abare Kiddo ni Himishimono) # AbareKiller is Immortal!? (アバレキラーは不滅!?, AbareKirā wa Fumetsu!) # Is the Salaryman a Dreaming Abare Trick? (サラリーマンはアバレ仕掛けの夢を見るか?, Sararīman wa Abare Shikake no Yume o Miru ka) # The Opening Abare Rumba (あけましてアバレルンバ, Akemashite Abare Runba) # Praying! Abare Visual-Kei (祈って! アバレビジュアル系, Inotte! Abare Bijuaru-Kei) # The Five Abarangers (5人のアバレンジャー, Gonin no Abarenjā) # The Final Abare Game (ファイナルアバレゲーム, Fainaru Abare Gēmu) # Break In! Abare Final Decisive Battle (突入! アバレ最終決戦, Totsunyū! Abare Saishū Kessen) # Only the Abare'd Number (アバレた数だけ, Abareta Sū Dake) Specials # Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger DELUXE ~ Abare Summer is Freezing Cold! # Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger Super Video: The All-Bakuryuu Roaring Laughter Battle # Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger: Dino Guts CD # Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger vs. Hurricanger Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger # Fireball Newcomer (ファイヤーボール・ニューカマ, Faiyābōru Nyūkamā) # Robo Impact (ロボ・インパクト, Robo Inpakuto) # Perfect Blue (パーフェクト・ブルー, Pāfekuto Burū) # Cyber Dive (サイバー・ダイブ, Saibā Daibu) # Buddy Murphy (バディ・マーフィー, Badi Māfī) # Green Mystery (グリーン・ミステリー, Gurīn Misuterī) # Silent Telepathy (サイレント・テレパシー, Sairento Terepashī) # Rainbow Vision (レインボー・ビジョン, Reinbō Bijon) # Stakeout Trouble (ステイクアウト・トラブル, Suteikuauto Toraburu) # Trust Me (トラスト・ミー, Torasuto Mī) # Pride Sniper (プライド・スナイパー, Puraido Sunaipā) # Babysitter Syndrome (ベビーシッター・シンドローム, Bebīshittā Shindorōmu) # High Noon Dogfight (ハイヌーン・ドッグファイト, Hai Nūn Doggufaito) # Please, Boss (プリーズ・ボス, Purīzu Bosu) # Android Girl (アンドロイド・ガール, Andoroido Gāru) # Giant Destroyer (ジャイアント・デストロイヤー, Jaianto Desutoroiyā) # Twin Cam Angel (ツインカム・エンジェル, Tsuin Kamu Enjeru) # Samurai Go West (サムライ・ゴーウエスト, Samurai Gō Uesuto) # Fake Blue (フェイク・ブルー, Feiku Burū) # Running Hero (ランニング・ヒーロー, Ranningu Hīrō) # Mad Brothers (マッド・ブラザーズ, Maddo Burazāzu) # Full Throttle Elite ((フルスロットル・エリート, Furu Surottoru Erīto) # Brave Emotion (ブレイブ・エモーション, Bureibu Emōshon) # Cutie Negotiator (キューティー・ネゴシエイター, Kyūtī Negoshietā) # Witness Grandma (ウィットネス・グランマ, Wittonesu Guranma) # Cool Passion (クール・パッション, Kūru Passhon) # Funky Prisoner (ファンキー・プリズナー, Fankī Purizunā) # Alienizer Returns (アリエナイザー・リターンズ, Arienaizā Ritānzu) # Mirror Revenger (ミラー・リベンジャー, Mirā Ribenjā) # Gal Hazard (ギャル・ハザード, Gyaru Hazādo) # Princess Training (プリンセス・トレーニング, Purinsesu Torēningu) # Discipline March (ディシプリン・マーチ, Dishipurin Māchi) # SWAT Mode On (スワットモード・オン, Suwatto Mōdo On) # Celeb Game (セレブ・ゲーム, Serebu Gēmu) # Unsolved Case (アンソルブド・ケー, Ansorubudo Kēsu) # Mother Universe (マザー・ユニバース, Mazā Yunibāsu) # Hard Boiled License (ハードボイルド・ライセンス, Hādo Boirudo Raisensu) # Cycling Bomb (サイクリング・ボム, Saikuringu Bomu) # Requiem World (レクイエム・ワールド, Rekuiemu Wārudo) # Gold Badge Education (ゴールドバッヂ・エデュケーション, Gōrudo Baddji Edyukēshon) # Trick Room (トリック・ルーム, Torikku Rūmu) # Skull Talking (スカル・トーキング, Sukaru Tōkingu) # Meteor Catastrophe (メテオ・カタストロフ, Meteo Katasutorofu) # Mortal Campaign (モータル・キャンペーン, Mōtaru Kyanpēn) # Accidental Present (アクシデンタル・プレゼント, Akushidentaru Purezento) # Propose Panic (プロポーズ・パニック, Puropōzu Panikku) # Wild Heart, Cool Brain (ワイルドハート・クールブレイン, Wairudo Hāto Kūru Burein) # Fireball Succession (ファイヤーボール・サクセション, Faiyābōru Sakuseshon) # Devil's DekaBase (デビルズ・デカベース, Debiruzu Dekabēsu) # Forever Dekaranger (フォーエバー・デカレンジャー, Fōebā Dekarenjā) Specials # Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger the Movie: Full Blast Action # Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs. Abaranger # Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger: DekaRed vs. DekaBreak Mahou Sentai Magiranger # The Morning of Departure ~Maagi Magi Magiiro~ (旅立ちの朝, Tabidachi no Asa) # Bringing out Courage ~Maagi Magi Magika~ (勇気を出して, Yūki o Dashite) # Ride the Magical Dragon ~Maagi Giruma Jinga~ (魔竜に乗れ, Maryū ni Nore) # The King of the Majin ~Maagi Giruma Magi Jinga~ (魔人の王様, Majin no Ōsama) # The Way of Love! ~Maagi Magiiro~ (恋をしようよ, Koi o Shiyō yo) # The Ruler of Darkness ~Uuza Douza Uru Zanga~ (闇の覇王, Yami no Haō) # Into the Dream ~Jinga Magiiro~ (夢の中へ, Yume no Naka e) # You're Just the Heroine ~Majuna Majuna~ (君こそヒロイン, Kimi Koso Hiroin) # Fiery Friendship Fusion ~Giruma Maagi Magi Jinga~ (炎の友情合体, Honō no Yūjō Gattai) # If the Flower Blooms ~Giruma Magika~ (花が咲いたら, Hana ga Saitara) # Night of the Vampires ~Magiiro Magika~ (吸血鬼の夜, Kyūketsuki no Yoru) # The Mark of Determination ~Maagi Giruma Magi Magika~ (決意のしるし, Ketsui no Shirushi) # If I Were Mother ~Jinga Majuna~ (お母さんなら, Okāsan Nara) # Burn, Punch ~Gii Gii Gigiru~ (燃えろパンチ, Moero Panchi) # The Bride's Elder Brother ~Giruma Magi Majuna~ (花嫁の兄, Hanayome no Ani) # The Gate's Key ~Uzaara Ugaro~ (門の鍵, Mon no Kagi) # Tenderness isn't Needed ~Uuza Douza Uru Ugaro~ (優しさはいらない, Yasashisa wa Iranai) # Uniting Powers ~Maagi Giruma Gii Jinga~ (力を合わせて, Chikara o Awasete) # The Magic Lamp ~Meeza Zazare~ (魔法のランプ, Mahō no Ranpu) # Kiss Me, Ribbit ~Goolu Golu Goludiiro~ (キスしてケロ, Kisu Shite Kero) # Let's Go on the Magic Express ~Goo Goo Goludiiro~ (魔法特急で行こう, Mahō Tokkyū de Ikō) # A Date in Kyoto? ~Luuma Goludo~ (京都でデート？, Kyōto de Dēto?) # Forbidden Magic ~Rooji Maneeji Magi Mamaruji~ (禁断の魔法, Kindan no Mahō) # As Your Teacher ~Golu Golu Gojika~ (先生として, Sensei Toshite) # Stolen Courage ~Giruma Magi Magiiro~ (盗まれた勇気, Nusumareta Yūki) # Believe!! ~Giruma Gii Magika~ (信じろよ！, Shinjiro yo!) # Our Bonds ~Magiine Magiine~ (俺たちの絆, Oretachi no Kizuna) # Eternally... ~Giruma Magi Magi Magiine~ (永遠に･･･, Eien ni...) # Repeating "What's That?" ~Gii Magi Magiiro~ (くり返す「あれ？」, Kurikaesu "Are?") # Legendary Power ~Maagi Magi Magi Magiiro~ (伝説の力, Densetsu no Chikara) # The Extraordinary Majin ~Maagi Giruma Golu Jingajin~ (凄まじき魔神, Susamajiki Majin) # Dad's Words ~Maagi Giruma Golu Gogika~ (父の言葉, Chichi no Kotoba) # Toward the Infershia ~Maagi Golu Magika~ (インフェルシアへ, Inferushia e) # Bonds of Courage ~Goolu Golu Goludo~ (勇気の絆, Yūki no Kizuna) # Valley of the Gods ~Magi Magi Gigiru~ (神々の谷, Kamigami no Tani) # Carrying Out Divine Retribution ~Maagi Golu Gogika~ (神罰執行, Shinbatsu Shikkō) # Sniping ~Golu Maagi~ (狙い撃ち, Neraiuchi) # A Promise With Big Brother ~Goo Magiiro~ (アニキとの約束, Aniki to no Yakusoku) # Contrary Brother and Sister ~Majuna Giruma~ (あべこべ姉弟, Abekobe Kyōdai) # The Gorgon's Garden ~Magine Luludo~ (蛇女の庭, Hebi-onna no Niwa) # The Teacher's Teacher ~Goolu Golu Majuulu~ (先生の先生, Sensei no Sensei) # Confrontation! Two Ultimate Gods ~Goolu Luuma Golu Gonga~ (対決！二極神, Taiketsu! Nikyokushin) # The Garden of Thorns ~Magi Magi Gogika~ (茨の園, Ibara no Sono) # The Scent of Mom ~Giruma Giruma Gonga~ (母さんの匂い, Kāsan no Nioi) # The Couple are Friends ~Gii Golu Majuna~ (二人はともだち, Futari wa Tomodachi) # Head to the Lake ~Goolu Golu Golu Goludiiro~ (湖へ向かえ, Mizūmi e Mukae) # The Magic I Use to You ~Luludo Goludiiro~ (君にかける魔法, Kimi ni Kakeru Mahō) # Decisive Battle ~Magi Majuulu Gogoolu Jingajin~ (決戦, Kessen) # Return to Legends ~Maagi Magi Majendo~ (伝説への帰還, Densetsu e no Kikan) Specials # Mahou Sentai Magiranger the Movie: Bride of Infershia ~Maagi Magi Giruma Jinga~ (インフェルシアの花嫁, Inferushia no Hanayome) # Mahou Sentai Magiranger vs. Dekaranger ~Maagi Giruma Deka Magika~ # Mahou Sentai Magiranger: KaiShine vs. MagiShine ~Golu Goolu Goo Goo~ GoGo Sentai Boukenger # The Heart of the Demon God (魔神の心臓, Majin no Shinzō) # The Dragon Thieves (竜の略奪者, Ryū no Ryakudatsusha) # The Champion's Blades (覇者の剣, Hasha no Tsurugi) # The Lost Vehicles (失われたビークル, Ushinawareta Bīkuru) # The Imperial Pearl (帝国の真珠, Teikoku no Shinju) # The Cursed Fog (呪いの霧, Noroi no Kiri) # The Salamander's Scale (火竜のウロコ, Saramandā no Uroko) # The Treasure of Atlantis (アトランティスの秘宝, Atorantisu no Hihō) # The Paper Crane Ninja (折鶴の忍者, Orizuru no Ninja) # BoukenRed Disappears (消えたボウケンレッド, Kieta BōkenReddo) # The Showdown on the Isolated Island (孤島の決戦, Kotō no Kessen) # The Pipes of Hamelin (ハーメルンの笛, Hāmerun no Fue) # The Treasures of Princess Kaguya (かぐや姫の宝, Kaguya-hime no Takara) # The Revived Past (甦る過去, Yomigaeru Kako) # The Water Metropolis (水の都, Mizu no Miyako) # The Water Crystal (水のクリスタル, Mizu no Kurisutaru) # The Ashu Mirror (アシュの鏡, Ashu no Kagami) # The Man that Lived (生きていた男, Ikiteita Otoko) # The Dazzling Adventurer (眩き冒険者, Mabayuki Bōkensha) # The Brand-New Giant (新たなる巨人, Aratanaru Kyojin) # The Mallet of Uchide (打出の小槌, Uchide no Kozuchi) # The Ring of Solomon (ソロモンの指輪, Soromon no Yubiwa) # The Dangerous Partner (あぶない相棒, Abunai Aibō) # The Hatsune Drum (初音の鼓, Hatsune no Tsuzumi) # The Forbidden Fruit (禁断の果実, Kindan no Kajitsu) # The Glass Slipper (ガラスの靴, Garasu no Kutsu) # The Feng-Shui Trap (風水占いの罠, Fūsui Uranai no Wana) # The Legendary Armor (伝説の鎧, Densetsu no Yoroi) # The Golden Sword (黄金の剣, Ōgon no Ken) # The Rage of the Golden Majin (怒りの黄金魔人, Ikari no Ōgon Majin) # The Flame of the Ruined Country (亡国の炎, Bōkoku no Honō) # The Secret of the Adventure School (ボウケン学校の秘密, Bōken Gakkō no Himitsu) # The Sun of Lemuria (レムリアの太陽, Remuria no Taiyō) # The Distant Memories (遼かなる記憶, Harukanaru Kioku) # The Head of God (神の頭, Kami no Kashira) # The Oni's Kanabou (鬼の金棒, Oni no Kanabō) # The Showbiz World I Longed For (憧れの芸能界, Akogare no Geinō-kai) # The Rainbow Cloth (虹の反物, Niji no Tanmono) # The Prometheus Stone (プロメテウスの石, Purometeusu no Ishi) # The Western Ashu (西のアシュ, Nishi no Ashu) # The Mercurius Vessel (メルクリウスの器, Merukuriusu no Utsuwa) # The Age of the Questers (クエスターの時代, Kuesutā no Jidai) # The Dangerous Christmas Present (危険な贈物（クリスマスプレゼント）, Kiken na Kurisumasu Purezento) # The Hermit's Onsen (仙人の温泉, Sennin no Onsen) # The Evilest Wicked Dragon (最凶の邪悪竜, Saikyō no Jaakuryū) # The Awakened Darkness (目覚めた闇, Mezameta Yami) # The Box of Despair (絶望の函, Zetsubō no Hako) # The Fearsome High Priest (恐怖なる大神官, Kyōfu naru Daishinkan) # The Endless Adventure Spirits (果て無き冒険魂, Hatenaki Bōken Damashii) 30 Sentai Encyclopeia # Entries ## Himitsu Sentai Goranger ## J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai ## Battle Fever J ## Denshi Sentai Denjiman ## Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan ## Dai Sentai Goggle V ## Kagaku Sentai Dynaman ## Choudenshi Bioman ## Dengeki Sentai Changeman ## Choushinsei Flashman ## Hikari Sentai Maskman ## Choujuu Sentai Liveman ## Kousoku Sentai Turboranger ## Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman ## Choujin Sentai Jetman ## Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger ## Gosei Sentai Dairanger ## Ninja Sentai Kakuranger ## Chouriki Sentai Ohranger ## Gekisou Sentai Carranger ## Denji Sentai Megaranger ## Seijuu Sentai Gingaman ## Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGo-V ## Mirai Sentai Timeranger ## Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger ## Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger ## Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger ## Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger ## Mahou Sentai Magiranger ## GoGo Sentai Boukenger # Special Files ## Super Sentai (Goranger) ## Giant Robo (Variblune, Varidreen, Sky Ace, Battle Fever Robo) ## Henkei and Gattai Robos (DaiDenjin, Sun Vulcan Robo) ## Second Robo (Great Titan, Galaxy Robo, Turbo Rugger, StarFive, Red Puncher, VRV Robo, Delta Mega, GaoHunter, DekaBike Robo) ## Sixth Hero (X1 Mask, DragonRanger, KibaRanger, KingRanger, MegaSilver, TimeFire, GaoSilver, Shurikenger, DekaBreak, MagiShine) ## Super Gattai (Super Live Robo, Super Turbo Robo, Super Fiverobo, Great Icarus, Buster Ohranger Robo, Super Galaxy Mega, Max Victory Robo, TimeRobo Shadow Alpha, Gourai Senpuujin, Super Dekaranger Robo) ## Enormous Base Robo (Turbo Builder, Max Magma) ## Powered Protector (Battle Tector, Five Tector, Mega Tector) ## Third Robo (Tetraboy, Tackle Boy, LinerBoy, Time Shadow) ## Seven-Piece Gattai (Ultimate Daizyujin, Heavy Armor Chi Palace) ## Extra Hero (NinjaMan, Gunmajin, SignalMan) ## Evil Sentai (Galaxy Sentai Gingaman, Flowery Kunoichi Team, Reckless Driving Sentai Zokuranger, Jaden Sentai Nejiranger) ## Power-Up Henshin (Beast Light Mode, Abare Mode, SWAT Mode, Legend Mode) ## Multi Gattai (Scramble Intersection Robo, GaoKing, AbarenOh) ## New Sentai (Gekiranger) Movies # GoGo Sentai Boukenger The Movie: The Greatest Precious # GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai Jūken Sentai Gekiranger # Niki-Niki! Fierce Beast-Fist! (修行その１ ニキニキ！激獣拳, Shugyō Sono Ichi: Niki-Niki! Geki Jūken) # Waki-Waki! Beast-Fist Gattai! (修行その２　ワキワキ！獣拳合体, Shugyō Sono Ni: Waki-Waki! Jūken Gattai) # Shio-Shio! Cleaning Power (修行その３ シオシオ！そうじ力, Shugyō Sono San: Shio-Shio! Sōjiryoku) # Zowa-Zowa! The Five Venom Fists (修行その４　ゾワゾワ！五毒拳, Shugyō Sono Yon: Zowa-Zowa! Godokuken) # Uja-Uja! What Should I Do? (修行その５　ウジャウジャ！どーすりゃいいの？, Shugyō Sono Go: Uja-Uja! Dōsuryaiino?) # Juwān! …What's That? (修行その６　ジュワーン！って、何？, Shugyō Sono Roku: Juwān! 'tte, Nani?) # Shuba-Shuba Dancing! (修行その７　シュバシュバ踊ろう！, Shugyō Sono Nana: Shuba-Shuba Odorō!) # Koto-Koto… Earnestly Koto-Koto (修行その８　コトコト…ひたすらコトコト, Shugyō Sono Hachi: Koto-Koto… Hitasura Koto-Koto) # The Kena-Kena Woman (修行その９　ケナケナの女, Shugyō Sono Kyū: Kena-Kena no Onna) # Jara-Jara Attack! The First Errand (修行その10　ジャラジャラ襲撃！はじめてのおつかい, Shugyō Sono Jū: Jara-Jara Shūgeki! Hajimete no Otsukai) # Ukya-Ukya! Beast-Fist Armament (修行その11　ウキャウキャ！獣拳武装, Shugyō Sono Jūichi: Ukya-Ukya! Jūken Busō) # Zowan-Zowan! Confrontation Beast-Fist, Training Starts (修行その12　ゾワンゾワン！臨獣拳、修行開始, Shugyō Sono Jūni: Zowan-Zowan! Rinjūken, Shugyō Kaishi) # Shin-Shin! The Spirit's Dance (修行その13　シンシン！精霊の舞い, Shugyō Sono Jūsan: Shin-Shin! Seirei no Mai) # Netsu-Netsu! Forget the Technique (修行その14 ネツネツ！技を捨てろ, Shugyō Sono Jūyon: Netsu-Netsu! Waza o Sutero) # Howa-Howa! Mama Skills (修行その15　ホワホワ！ママ業, Shugyō Sono Jūgo: Howa-Howa! Mama Gyō) # Jiri-Jiri! Confrontation Beast Hall, Extra-curricular Class (修行その16　ジリジリ！臨獣殿、課外授業, Shugyō Sono Jūroku: Jiri-Jiri! Rinjūden, Kagai Jugyō) # Goro-Goro! Teacher and Student Love (修行その17　ゴロゴロ！師弟愛, Shugyō Sono Jūnana: Goro-Goro! Shitei Ai) # Shakkin-Kīn! The Body is Strong (修行その18　シャッキンキーン！身体、強い, Shugyō Sono Jūhachi: Shakkin-Kīn! Karada, Tsuyoi) # Gokin-Gokin! Showdown with Rio (修行その19　ゴキンゴキン！理央と対決, Shugyō Sono Jūkyū: Gokin-Gokin! Rio to Taiketsu) # Gicho-Gicho! Triangle Opposing Fight (修行その20　ギチョギチョ！トライアングル対抗戦, Shugyō Sono Nijū: Gicho-Gicho! Toraianguru Taikō Sen) # Biki-Biki-Biki-Biki! Kageki in Extreme Qi (修行その21　ビキビキビキビキ！カゲキに過激気, Shugyō Sono Nijūichi: Biki-Biki-Biki-Biki! Kageki ni Kageki) Movie # Jūken Sentai Gekiranger: Nei-Nei! Hō-Hō! Hong Kong Great Deciding Match